The Phantomhive's New Servent
by Livvydo22
Summary: Olive...I mean Oliver just got hired at the Phantomhive Manor as a doctor. With large knowledge about medicine Oliver is just right for the role. The only thing is she's trying to make sure her new Master doesn't find out why... While Ceil is curious why Sebastian recommended they hire a new servant. He's even more curious when he receives his answer. (Sorry for bad spelling)
1. Chapter 1:

The carriage shook lightly as I stared out the window watching the scenery of the countryside. The sun was already setting as the sky was filled with the soft pinks, oranges, and yellows. The trees outside had started to thin out slightly as the scenes started to change. I held the envelope that I was sent from the Phantomhive manor in my lap and I brushed back a strand of my tanned blonde short hair. It went down by my ear and got shorter in the back and my eyes we vibrant blue green mix.

" _Olive, aren't you excited?"_ I heard the sweet voice of Iren speaking to me in my head and I looked up to see her and Mara sitting on the other side of the carriage. Iren had her arms wrapped under Mara and her head rested on his shoulder, her blonde hair was pushed back behind his arm on the right side-since it was pressed against his arm- and the left side hanging loosely by her breast. Her pale white face and her slightly chubby cheeks gave her the very angelic glow that she still kept, even now. Mara on the other hand, didn't look pleased. He sat there a blank look on his face as he stared at me his deep brown, almost black shaggy hair fell into his face and his pale red eyes looked tired.

"My name is Oliver now Iren." I told her and looked away, I could feel her stare on me and I knew she was visibly upset that I changed my name.

 _What a waist! A young girl like you should be picking flowers and selling them. Not working as a doctor for some noble."_ She said with a rather unpleasant tone in her voice as I turned back to face them as I pushed up my square black framed glasses.

"You are very aware that I am not a very good sales person Irne. Since I have the two of you inside my mind, I'm a skilled healer and swordsman. This is the only job that highlights these points." I said for the millionth time since I told them we were moving.

" _I just don't understand why you can't find love so we can leave."_ Mara said and shifted his gaze from me to his lover Iren as he started to run a hand thru her silky curls making her snuggle closer.

"It is not my issue you are stuck with me and it is not issue that I can't find love. I am only sixteen." I said and looked back outside, the sky had shifted from the pinky sunset colour to more of a deep red and purple as it started to shift into the night. I clenched my hands over the envelope once more. I felt it unfair that these two were stuck in me for a mistake they made. It was completely unfair. For as long as I remember, they have been there...in my mind. Whenever they spoke only I could hear it and sometimes I would see them in my mind as a picture but most other times I saw them in person. No one else did...just me. When I reached the age of ten and after the whole world thought I was crazy, to the point where my mother and father abandoned me on the streets was it that they told me who they were. Iren, was an angel from heaven with a healing talent and Mara was a demon with the skill to dirty souls and murder humans. Apparently one day Iren was trying to save someone Mara had tried to kill and when Mara went to finish the job, he saw her there and they both feel in love. As punishment there souls were placed into my mind until the day I fell in love. Because there souls are in me, I posses Ire's healing talent and Mara's skill to kill. Finally when I was eleven I decided I would use their abilities I was given and became a doctor and I wasn't afraid to kill anyone who owed me money for a long period of time. One of the greatest advantages I have of these two is that my soul is pure even with every murder I completed, meaning that I could never have a dirted soul. Mara once told me that if he wasn't stuck in me he would have tried to make a contract for my soul since it would taste so delicious. Just as I had thought all that, I slowly felt the carriage come to a stop and I focused my gaze outside, now instead of the countryside I once saw the carriage sat in front of a mansion. It was a classic style mansion and looked much older then I knew it was. I was aware that it burnt down five years ago… Standing up in the carriage, I opened the door and my boots crunched under the gravel. Walking to the front, I thanked the man and he helped me with my small suitcase. Walking to the front door with the two creatures behind me, I knocked and stood back waiting. When the door finally opened, I saw a man with black hair, almost the same style as mine and deep wine red eyes staring at me. He must have been a good foot taller than I but he wore a small smile.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." He said polity and I nodded and I set down my things.

"You must be Sebastian, I am Oliver Henderson." I said and held out my hand to that he took.

"You are the new servant? I'm glad, the Master has been awaiting your arrival." He said and stepped to the side so I can step in, nodding I pick up my things and walking in. The mansion was decorated with such a simple style, there were a few seats to the left but not many and there was a large space on the wall up by the stairs with nothing in it. To the right were door. Two closer to the stairs, almost hidden and one that was close to the front door, the other was in the middle. Closing the door behind us Sebastian gestured for me to follow to which I did. Up the stairs and down a long hall before he finally knocked on a door and opened it slightly.

"Young Master. The new servant has arrived." He said smoothly

"Very well." A slightly deeper voice than expected answered and he opened the door, sitting at a desk with long navy blue almost black hair that went down by his ears and he wore an eyepatch over the left his other eyes was vibrant deep blue...and he looked y age. Sixteen. Stepping into the room, he stood and made his way to the front of his desk. Setting my things down once more by the front of the door, I walked a little loser but left a respectable distance between us and bowed.

"Lord Phantomhive. It is a pleasure to meet you." I say and raise as he scans over me.

"You are Oliver?" He asked and I nodded and handed him the letter I was holding.

"This is the letter you sent me, asking me to bring it to you." I said and he nodded and placed it on his desk before leaning on it. Looking up at him, I noticed he was only slightly taller then I was and for the first time in my life...I felt my heartbeat speed up as I stared at the man...no my Master in front of me. I could feel the smirk on Mara's smirk behind me but I didn't turn around.

"Very well. Sebastian has prepared you several doctors gowns. There is also a room that you will be staying in and you're own personal office." He says and I nod a firm nod.

"Thank you very much, My Lord." I say and bow, after that he gestures to Sebastian to show me around to which he does. My office was rather large compared to what I was use to. There was bed for patients and several shelves already stocked full of herbs and medicines but there was one shelf empty. I assumed it was incase I brought anything -and I did- Other then that there was a small trunk that when I opened it say bandages and medical tape and other tools. When I was finally shown my room, it was a single room with a bed and closet. Sebastian explained that there wasn't enough room where the two other male servants slept to add another bed. When I was finally alone, that's when I saw Iren and Mara again. There were sitting on my bed Iren's head fitting perfectly in Mara's neck and her arms hung loosely by her side.

" _We felt your heart rate when you met the Lord."_ Mara teased and I rolled my eyes and placed my suitcase next to them and clicked the locks opens, half ignoring them.

" _Do you think he might be the one….Oliver."_ She asked saying my new name with displeasure in her voice. I picked up some of my clothes and started to hang them up in the wardrobe.

" _Oliver?"_ Iren asked again when I made my way back to the suitcase. Digging my hands into the sides I looked up.

"No I don't he is my Lord and Master, not someone I'm going to try and get with just so you two can be rid of me." I said and grabbed the rest of my clothes in a huff and hung them up.

" _You know we don't want to be rid of you Oliver. We just want to see you happy like us."_ Iren said but I ignored her this time around.

" _Yes, we want to see you happy. I also don't want to be stuck here, but mostly we want you to be happy. Are you really happy pretending to be a man and getting a job here? When you could be spending your days with the love of your life?"_ Mara said his soft side showing. Hanging up my last casual clothing shirt, I turned around.

"Truthfully no, but I also don't want to frolic in a field of flowers with a man." I said and I started to strip off my clothes and put them away so I can change into my uniform. Staring down at what would have been my chest was now white bandages forcing my breast into a flat state, also wearing boys underwear with a pair of my socks in it, wasn't comfortable but worth it to get this job. Changing into my uniform I headed to my office.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV

After the new servant left, I got back to work some proposal about a new factory that I was contemplating. But as I was working… I couldn't shake the thought of Oliver. Maybe it's because he's the servant. I thought as I sighed my name at the bottom of the document and sliding it over to the completed. Something just felt off about him. In fact...why did Sebastian recommended we get a new servant? And a doctor of that. I thought as I turned my chair around and looked out the large windows with my hands tightened folded together and held above my heart...At the very least we should have just hired a repair man. To fix all the things the other dimwits break. I thought with a small chuckle to myself. Just then, I hear and knock on my door and spun my chair around.

"Yes?" I called and the door opened to only reveal Sebastian standing there with a cart. I noticed the sweets and I nodded. When he was pouring my tea...I watched him as my mouth opened.

"Sebastian." I asked and he looked up.

"Yes My Lord?" He asked and I folded my hands on the table.

"Inform me. Why did you recommend we got another servant and a doctor at that?" I asked as he set down the tea and a small slice of sponge cake. When he stood up straighter he place his hand in a restful position before smirking slightly.

"There is someone I am in debt to, My Lord. He has asked me to do something for him and the only way I can do it is thru Oliver." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"That is the reason?" I asked and he didn't nod but tilted his head up slightly.

"I also believe his services will be welcomed here. The other three and injuring themselves regularly and he also has great skills that will help defend the Mansion."

…

Oliver's POV

I moved around the medicines in my new office, organizing them into places where I knew I would find them easily. Iren and Mara had followed me, since they have no choice but Mara was sitting on the bed while Iren looked at the herbs. Since my medical talents were from Iren she had to help me organize so she would know where everything was as well. She also was fascinated by the different herbs.

" _Oliver, can you out this one over here?"_ She asked pointing at some coughing syrup and pointing over to the smaller shelf. Nodding I took it and moved it.

"How's that?" I asked and she walked over, her footsteps light and quite. It was already getting late the sun had set and the stars were up but I didn't feel like leaving this till tomorrow. Yawning slightly, I moved another form of coughing syrup. Nodding with a stratified small smile on my lips I folded my arms across my flat chest as I heard a knock on the door and it opened. It was the butler Sebastian standing there with a woman with red cherry hair put into pigtails. She was holding her right hand with her left and looked a little upset. She wore a maid's uniform and large glasses but I could see her stunning brown eyes.

"Oliver, I apologize for bothering you. This is Mey-rin. She is the maid here at the manor." I said and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mey rin. I'm Oliver Henderson. The new doctor on staff." I said and she gave a soft nod.

"Mey-rin was carrying some tea cups and had dropped them. On sliced her hand on her palm." Sebastian said and I nodded.

"Just take a seat then." I said and Mey-rin nodded and took a seat as Sebastian started at me for a moment as I washed my hands before leaving. After drying my hands I walked over to her and gently took her hand. She watched me as I examined it. Wiping away the blood that spat out I looked at the cut. She wouldn't need stitches but it was definitely deep.

"You won't need stitches but it could take two weeks or so to heal." I said and looked at the palm closer.

"Oh no…" She mumbled and I gave her a charming smile.

"No need to worry." I said and we made eye contact. Slowly I saw her face flush pink slightly and I looked back down at her hand.

" _Oliver."_ Iren called and I didn't look up but gave a small nod

" _Remember. Saliva can help heal that faster then two weeks."_ She said and I stopped for a moment holding the cotton swab I had in my hand. Looking at Mey-rin's hand again, I held back a sigh. She was right and a maid needs her hands….Two weeks is a long time.

"Forgive me for this Mey-rin." I told her with a wink and she looked confused as I brought her palm to my lips and licked the blood and the cut several times. When I finally finished and looked up, her face was beat red. I pretended I didn't see it as I wrapped her hand.

"Please be careful from now on Mey-rin. Old tea-cup and other dish's could have bacteria or mold on them if they were from storage. If you cut you're with something like that then you could get something a lot worse." I said and she gave me a slight nod he face redder than ever. She pushed herself off the chair and walked the out of the room mumbling my name quitely. I watched her go and sighed when the door clicked shut. Wonderful….I thought as I turned around to see Mara smirking. Rolling my eyes, I left to head back to my room.

…

When I woke up the next morning. I saw that the sun hasn't even risen yet but I had gotten up anyway and flipped on my light switch. Looking over my shoulder, Mara was laying in the bed holding Iren who was sleeping. As an angel Iren needed to sleep often but Mara didn't since he was a demon. He was running his hand thru her hair as she had a pleasant smile on her face and he didn't even look at me. Climbing out of the bed, I walked right over to my closet and got dressed. I knew that if I got to far out of the room them Mara and Iren would practically be dragged along with me. It was rather amusing actually. I remember one morning after I had found out about them and I had saved enough money to get a small place for myself as a roomer, I woke up and got dressed but when I left the room, Iren was still asleep and Mara had taken a recreational nap, since they didn't wake up, I remember turning around and seeing them being dragged across the floor asleep. Looking out the window once more to the deep blue color of the sky, I turned to Mara he finally looked up after I stared at him for a moment and I pointed at Iren. He nodded and I walked to my clothes . Stripping out of my sleeping clothes, I grab some bandages and start to wrap my chest. When it's finally small enough, I slip on my some brown pants and a shirt before slipping on the doctor's gown. I turn around to see Iren sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

" _Good Morning Oliver…"_ She yawned and I nodded before walking to the door. I made my way down the long narrow hallways passing other rooms, I wasn't sure if I should be quite or not, I mean all the other servants should be awake….But I decided to anyway. I took in everything around me. The large oak walls with the pale green and brown wallpaper and the deep brown floors. This was definitely a well put together mansion. When I made my way out into the foyer...I tired to remember which one was the kitchen. My office is that way….I thought looking to my office door. And I just came from the servent quaters. I thought and looked behind me….So...The kitchen should be… I was about the complete my thought when…

" _OLIVER!"_ I heard Mara's packed voice and I turned around, They both were pointing up and I looked up and saw a large statue flying thru the air. Towards me. Jumping out of the way...I hide behind a pillar. There was a loud crash and I closed my eyes as the dust blew up and shards of rock. Finally opening my eyes, I looked around….See a lamp stand close by, I crawled for it. Finally getting it I took off the lampshade and the bottom plate and broke the top of the light. Standing up, I looked out into the open where I got attacked. There...Standing by the top of the stairs was a boy probably only a year older then me holding a large marble statue in his hands….Ready to thru it.

"Hey! What on earth are you doing?!" I demanded in a hush voice but loud enough for him to hear me, I didn't want to wake up the Master. The boy didn't even answer. Instead he threw the marble statue and this time I tucked and rolled out of the way the the lamp post stretched out. When I got away I stood up and ran over the the stair railing, jumping up I ran up the stairs as I heard the crack of wood breaking. Looking at the blonde haired boy threw a door he ripped off. Jumping out the way once more, I ran up to the boy and started swinging the lamp post at him like it was a two sided sword…. Well it kind of was at the moment. Just as I was about to whack him upside the head.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING THIS INSTANT!" I heard a loud voice roar and we both froze…..I looked over the boy's shoulder as he turned around and I felt a hard gulp. The Young Master was standing there looking very angry with Sebastian who also didn't look pleased. The boy crowed as I stared at the two of them not sure what to say….

"Oliver. Explain why you and Finnian this early in the morning and making so much noise!" He snapped and and I gulp again with a blink. Lowering the lamp post...I opened my mouth.

"Young Master...I was just trying to find the kitchen so I may eat something before you woke up but when I stepped out into the foyer. A large marble statue was thrown at me." I said and instantly both of there eyes went to the boy named Finnian.

"Young Master I am very sorry! I've never seen this man before so I thought he was an intruder!" He said in a panic and bowed, I bowed with him.

"My apologies Master." I said and the boy nodded as he held back tears. There was silence for a moment before there was a small sigh.

"I guess I should have introduced you to everyone else Oliver…" Sebastian said and I looked up slightly. Lord Phantomhive still looked rather annoyed and his arms were folded across his chest as his somewhat messy hair fell into his face….He looked strangely appealing. Finally….He sighed as well.

"You are both forgiven." He said and we both raised.

"Finnian. This is Oliver. He started working here yesterday as a doctor." He said and I nodded and Finnian eyes went a little wide.

"A doctor?" He asked shocked and I nod.

"Yes. I'd be glad to help you anytime." I say with a soft smile and he takes a step back.

"T-thanks…." He mumbles slightly in a very worried tone as if he didn't trust me….but I brushed it off. Out of the corner of my eye I stare at Finnian for a moment when I hear another sigh.

"Sebastian. Has brekfast been prepared?" The Master asks and I shift my gaze back to the two of them, Sebastian nods with a small bow.

"Yes, My Lord." He says and The Master nods and starts to make his way past us and down the stairs as I stepped aside.

"I don't want to see this again Olivier." He whispered to me as he passed and I nodded. I looked around, it was a mess but nothing a little elbow grease couldn't take care of.

" _Maybe you should retreat to your office until he calms down Oliver. Another slip up could get you fired."_ Iren said and I shook my head ever so slightly. Turn back around to Sebastian who is still standing there.

"Finny have you wedded the garden yet?" He asks and Finny or Finnian seems to snap out of the upset and worried daze he's been in and shakes his head widdly before running off yell "I'll do that right away !" I watch him go tilting my head.

" _Well I see that this mansion sure isn't normal…."_ Mara mumbles but I ignore him with the intention to talk once Sebastian leaves..

"I apologize Sebastian for the mess. I shall clean it up right away." I say but he shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"No need Oliver. I shall take care of it." He says and disappears along the stairs.

"An odd mansion this is Mara…." I mumble and look at the both of them and then the lamp in my hand.

"I think I'll take this outside…" I said and went down the stairs, every step echoed in the halls with a thump or a crunch from broken stone or glass or marble. I tried to piece together why everything seemed so odd but nothing made sense. Mey-rin the maid cut herself on glass, that's rather normal but her glasses were cracked and seamed oversized for her head so there is really no need for them. Finnian the gardener attacked me when he saw me but not just that but he threw marble statues. These weigh at least five tons….That's equivalent to 1000 pounds and he was scared of me when he heard I was a doctor. Sebastian...I don't have anything on his but something is off about him, and then lastly my Master. Ciel Phantomhive and that eye patch. I'm aware that he was kidnapped as a child so maybe an injury from that? Or the fire when the mansion first burnt down. I thought….

"Iren. Do you happen to know what type of eye injuries would result in needing an eye patch?" I asked as I stepped outside thru the servant's door and set the light by the furnace.

" _Several things actually. Straining the eye, a burn wound, a stab wound. I could carry on forever Oliver. Why do you ask?"_ She answers and I turn to face them.

"Lord Phantomhive wear one. If it's an injury I would like to see if it can be healed." I said and she thought for a moment.

" _Perhaps he would let you take a look at it."_ She said and I shrugged.

"I can determine that I'm not on his good side right now and if his eye is a touchy subject I could already be fired on my second day. I would like the refrain from doing so." I said as I made my way back inside. I noticed that Mara looked slightly uncomfortable with the topic so i turned and faced him.

"Mara. What are you thinking?" I asked and he stopped.

" _Nothing really."_ Was all he said and I raised an eyebrow….He knows something….


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at Mara, not blinking. His pale face seemed ever so slightly and he blinked more than needed.

" _Mara dear? Is something the matter?"_ Iren asked and Mara gave a small smile.

" _No. Nothing. I was just thinking. The butler reminded me of some human I knew years ago…"_ He said and I scrunched my eyebrows. Oh...That was all. I thought and turned around.

"Well you could have just said so." I said and started to walk off and back into the mansion and down the thin halls that were used for the servants. Finally making my way into the kitchen I saw Mey-rin there and a man i had never seen before. He had somewhat thin blonde hair and wore a kitchens smok. With goggles around his neck and a cigarette in his mouth he was moving around the kitchen cleaning. I watched them when I noticed Mey-rin's hand. She wasn't wearing the bandage on it and was dipping her hand in and out of soapy water taking plates out. I walked across the room and grabbed her hand and pulled it out. She let out a gasp as I slightly towered over her. Her face went beat red and she turned and looked me in the face.

"Mey-rin. Where is you're bandage?" I asked in a form tone and she looked away her cheeks extremely rossy.

"I-I Took it off." She stuttered and just as I was about to scold her for taking it off and explain why she shouldn't. My hand was pulled off of her's and I was forced back.

"Eh? What do you think you're doin to her." The man asked and I pulled my wrist away from him and looked at the man. Slightly taller than me but he wasn't intimating.

"B-Bard. Don't worry. T-This is Oliver. The young Master hired him. H-he's a doctor." She stuttered and 'Bard' looked down at me.

"A doctor eh?" He asked and I gave a firm nod when Mey-rin pushed in between us.

"Oh yes he is! He was just holding my wrist because last night I cut me-self. Yes I did and he helped me since I was bleeding. I took of the bandage to help with the dishes and I guess I shouldn't have…" She said and blushed. I didn't know it was because she was upset from her mistake or because she remembered that I licked her hand. I looked away as I rolled my eyes regretting that I did that last night.

"Oye! You should have just said so the begin with! It's always great to get a new servant!" Bard said and gave Mey-rin a small push so she would step to the side and held his hand out to me, to that I took and we shook it.

"The names Bardroy but everyone calls me Bard! Nice to meet ye Oliver!" He said with a firm grip and I smiled. For once and normal greeting. No blushing and no attacks. I thought with a smile.

…

Bard made me some breakfast after we met and it was burnt….but I didn't complain. Any breakfast was good compared to what I had before I came here. So I made my way back to my office. Since I had already organized all my medicines there wasn't much for me do actually do. No one was sick. Mey-rin was taken care of. So I ended up talking with MAra and Iren who were once again cuddling. This time Iren sat on Mara's lap. Iren was turned to the left her legs hanging off of his and off the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other combed thru her hair. The hand on her waist wasn't still though. He moved it up and down her apparently soft silk white dress.

"Comfortable you two?" I teased and MAra gave me a smirk while Iren gave a pleasant smile.

" _Always"_ Iren said with a soft loving sigh before placing a kiss on Mara's lips.

"Okay. None of that." I said and looked away shielding my eyes.

" _Why not? Kissing is great. You'll find out eventually."_ Mara said and I turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh really? What? Do you want me to fall for Mey-rin?"I asked with a disapproving frown on my face. Mey-rin wasn't ugly or anything. In fact she was cute. But I'm a girl -even if that's not what I told everyone- and I just wasn't interested in her.

" _Well why not? If you stay as a boy it might happen. Or you can show the world you're a girl and go for that nice gardener or cook."_ Iren said and unwrapped her arms from MAra's neck and sat forward slightly.

"Look you two. I know that you and probably sick of being in my head and want to go be all lovey dovey where I can't see you but I got this job because of my skill and I intend to use it because of that. I don't intend to use this job to find love." I said and stood up with a small laugh.

" _Why not do both?"_ Mara asked and I shrugged. He brought up a good point. I mean I could but again. I didn't really want to. Walking over to the cabinets I decided I would end THAT conversation before it went anywhere I didn't want it to go. Reaching up onto the top of the desk I grabbed a paper and a pencil and started to write down stuff I needed. Crawling in a little further to get the the back I scanned….when.

"Oliver?" I heard. Assuming it was Mara or Iren I ignored them.

"Oliver!" I heard and I ignored it again.

"Oliver are you in your office?" I heard and the door opened. To my surprise I tried to pull out of the cabinet but smacked my head on the top rather hard. Groaning in pain, I slowly crawled out of the cabinet. As soon as I saw the light again and looked up, there was a hand extended out to me. Looking up I saw the Earl standing there waiting for me to take his hand.

"OH! Master!" I said shocked and he took my hand and helped me up.

"My apologize, I didn't think that was you calling." I said and rubbed my head.

"No worries. Are you alright? That sounded like you hit your head rather hard." He asked and I nodded and turned and grabbed some ice from a small cooler.

"Nothing a little ice can't fix." I said with a shy smile on my face as I placed the ice of the top of my head with my hand and held it there. The young earl had a sitrn look on his face but it didn't match the concern in his voice earlier...I thought as I gestured to the chair sitting by the bed that I never moved from last night. He sat down and I brought a stool and sat in front of him.

"Was there something you needed Master?" I asked wondering if I was allowed to ask the master questions but it was too late.

"Nothing in particular. I decided I would see how you're settling in. First day and after having Finnian attack you." He said the more stirn side showing when he said 'attack'. I ended up laughing from embarrassment as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh yes. Everything is fine and I apologize once more for the mess I made when fighting Finnian." I said and he waved his hand dismissing that idea.

"Sebastian cleared it up. It was no problem." He said and I nodded. The room felt with an awkward silence for a few moments as we stared at each other. Of course, I didn't look him in the eyes but I could feel that he was trying to make eye contact with me. Just as I was about to say something, I moved my hand from my ice on my head and it slip and fell in front of me. As I bent down to pick it up, I hand touched something. When I looked up it was the Earl's hand. Quickly pulling away, I turned my gaze anywhere else.

"here." Was all he said as he handed it back. Before I could say thank you, there was another knock on the door and it opened.

"Oliver. Have you seen the Young Master?" It was Sebastian and the door was only open a crack. I stood up and pulled it open all the way.

"We were just have a small conversation." I said and the Young Master stood up.

"Do you need something Sebastian?" He almost snapped and Sebastian held out a letter. Grabbing it from his hands The Earl turned it around and looked at the seal. I caught a glimpse but the Young Earl put the letter by my side.

"Yes alright." He said and glanced at me before walking out the door without saying anything, Sebastian gave me a nod and closed the door and I sighed as I placed the ice on my head once more.

…

One week later. (I hate to be one of those people who skips a weeks but I don't have anything else to write at the moment. Sorry :/ )

I sighed a large sigh as Finnian sat on the bed in my office holding his upper arm with a deep frown on his face and looked as if he was about to cry. Mey-rin and Bard were with me since they witnessed what happened to poor Finny. It had been a week since I arrived at the Phantomhive manor and to what I thought would be a simple job with very little to none at all check ups was very wrong. Almost everyday one of the servant -except Sebastian- had come to visit me. Mey-rin's hand was fully healed two days ago but once I had warned her to be more careful...She had cut her wrist. And her leg and had a bruise the size of my hand on her back. Bard was better. He didn't cut himself but he had severe burns most of the time. Not just on his hands. On his forehead, arms, shoulders and legs. It had come to the point where I had to ask Lord Phantomhive if next time Sebastian went into town if I could tag along so I could gather the herbs and medicines I need for more burn cream and anti disinfectants for Mey-rin. Then. There was Finny. He was the best of them all. Out of the week I had seen him twice. Once was because he needed a thorn pulled out of his palm and the second time was this. Both of the times he was more than reluctant to come see me.

"You need to explain this again. How did you cut your arm? And with what?" I asked for the third time as i disinfected his wound.

"I was walking in the garden with my shears and I tripped. All I remember is opening my eyes on the ground in pain." He said and I looked at Bard who held out a pair or old shears that were covered in rust.

"These here' are some old shears Finny lost a few months ago." He said and I took them and looked. Placing them on the table next to the bed I looked at his wound and thought for a moment.

" _He could need the shot. Just to be safe."_ Iren said and and I nodded. Turning around, I went to my bag and pulled out the small bottle and a needle. Turning away from them I placed the needle in the tip of the bottle and pull up so the injection goes into the needle. Turning around slowly I give a small smile.

"Finny. I need you to stay calm and relax your arm a little for me." I told him calmly as I walked towards him, once he got sight of the needle his eyes went wide.

"W-what is that?" he asked and I held it out slightly.

"It's a injection to help prevent freezing of the muscles. It's barely hurts." I told him and I stepped closer. When i was only a few feet away from him, he jumped off the bed and out the door faster than I've ever seen him go screaming bloody mary. With my eyes wide I faced the other two.

"Finny has a problem with needles, yes he does." Mey-rin squeaked and I looked at the needle. Looking down at the needle and I grumbled under my breath.

"How on earth am I going to give this to him?" I mumbled when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Of course the tap was light so it meant it was Mara or Iren.

" _It should work if you inject it in some food and get him to eat it."_ Iren said and I looked down at the needle and nodded.

"Bard. Do you think you can get me something that Finny really likes. A sweet perhaps?" I asked and he tilted his head confused but nodded. He hurried out of the room, turning to Mey-rin I gave her a smile.

"Think you could help me track down Finny?" I asked and she nodded as we left the room. Splitting up Mey-rin searched the lower levels and I decided to search the upper levels. The only thing was, I had to be quite. The master had guests over in the game room today and I knew if I disturbed them, I'd just get a lashing from Sebastian. Walking up the stairs trying to be as silent as I possibly could but every creak from the floor boards sounded like a roar of thunder to me. With the needle tucked into my pocket but pointed up so it wouldn't stab me, I glanced down the long halls. The dark oak wood shined as the bright afternoon sun radiated off of it. The paintings and flowers looked brighter even though the flowers were dying and everyone in the painting was frowning. I creaked down the halls, step after step and pulling open a few doors to see if Finny was smart enough to hide. About halfway down the hall, I was near the small waiting room where guests would wait to see the Master, when there I saw him. Finny was creeping up the back stairs backwards looking down as if expecting me to come up. If I call out to him he might scream and that would disturb the Master but if he turns around then he might scream even louder. I thought I a put my hands into my pockets.

" _Why don't you just sneak up on him? Just like you would before you would strike and kill."_ Mara said with a deeper tone in his voice, hoping I would.

" _She can't do that. If the floorboards creak under her he will hear her."_ Iren said looking worried as she looked between Finny and myself. My mind raced as I tried to figure out what to do when…

"Oliver? What are you doing up here?" I heard and turned around slowly to see Sebastian standing there, his white gloved hand wrapped tightly around the tea cart he had.

"Sebastian...Oh. I was just…" I started to say in a low whisper and looking around trying not to make eye contact. When my eyes fell upon a cake sitting on the cart he had. My eyebrows raised and slowly looked up. Sebastian looked slightly confused. Then I smiled.

"I was just trying to see if the Young Master was done with his guests. I needed to talk him about coming into town with you and him next time and see what I was and wasn't aloud to buy." I said a flat out lie and then I looked down at the cake. Three slices were already cut out of it and laying on plates, I gestured down to it.

"I assume the cake and tea means he's still occupied?" I asked and Sebastian looked down.

"Yes. The Young Master is. Would you like me to pass on a message?" He asked and I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"No thank you. But…." I said and reached forward before he could even process what was happening and took a piece of cake in my hands.

"I would like this." I said with a smirk and turned on my heel in seconds thanks to Mara giving me a speed boost. Rushing down the hall I quickly pulled the needle out and injected it into the sponge like cake and shoved the empty needle into my pocket.

"Finny!" I called out to him, but not loud enough to disturb the Master. He turned his eyes wide and looked about to run but I put my hands up in the air showing I had no needle.

"Look. Finny. I'm sorry for scaring you earlier with the needle. So I got this slice of cake from Sebastian as a peace offering!" I said and held out my hand to him. He looked at the cake then at me as a huge smile spread on his face.

"Cake! Thank you Oliver! I forgive you!" He said and took the cake from my hand and ate it, in one bit. I smiled as I pushed the needle farther down in my pocket with a oh so such innocent look on my face. After a few chews, his face turned a little.

"This doesn't taste so good…..Nothing like Sebastian would make." He said and swallowed before looking at me.

"Sorry Finny." I said and pulled the needle out of my pocket.

"It was for you're own good." I said and he stared at the needle wide eyed before doing something completely unexpected….He passed out. And not just that. He landed on his back. With a large and loud. THUD.

My eyes went wide as I took a step back. To say that was loud was an understatement and to make matters worse. I was standing right outside the guests waiting room, where the Master was. I felt my heart drop. Of course I wouldn't mind seeing the Young Master since I hadn't seen him in a while But not when he was angry. And just as I thought that….The door opened and there he stood with a scowl on his face.

"What was that noise?" He demanded and I took a step back and made sure not to make eye contact.

"Y-Young Master…." I mumbled but when I looked up, Sebastian was standing next to me.

"It seems Finnian has fainted, My Lord." He said and glanced at Finny, Lord Phantomhive's gaze shifted as well to the not moving boy. His gaze shifted to me seconds after that and raised an eyebrow. He didn't even need to saying anything, but I knew he wanted me to explain. With a small laughing I itched the back of my neck.

"Apparently Finny doesn't handle needles to well." I said and Lord Phantomhive put a hand on his forehead shaking his head before moving it.

"He's going to be okay?" He asked and I nodded. As I held out the needled.

"I think he passed more from fear then from the fake that he ate a small cure." I explained when I heard a chair from in the room being pulled.

"A cure?" A woman asked and i looked up, standing there behind my master was a woman dressed all in red. She has short red hair that went down by her ears and her bangs were cut in an odd but stylish shape. She also wore a red dress with some short white sleeves and the dress went down just by her ankles and she wore deep red boots.

"A cure for what?" She asked and I looked at her for a moment. I knew her from somewhere. My mouth gapped open slightly as I took a step back.

"Doctor Durless. I-It's pleasure to meet you…" I started as I stared at her before realizing I shouldn't make eye contact and looked away slightly.

"Do I know you?" She asked and I shook my head, slowly.

"No. You probably wouldn't. My name is Oliver Henderson. I'm what you would call a rat doctor. I've heard so much about you and the surgeries you've done." I said and when I looked up slightly she was smiling.

"Doctor Henderson. I do remember you. You look so different. I believe I saw you once. I see you're no longer a rat doctor." She said and I smiled. I had completely forgotten Lord Phantomhive was there until he cleared his voice. Both of our gazes shifted to him.

"Madam Red. You are acquainted with my servant? And if you don't mind me asking what a 'rat doctor' is it would be much appreciated." He said and looked at the both of us. Doctor Durless smiled.

"Of course Lord Phantomhive. Doctor Henderson and I are acquainted from work. If I remember correctly we met at an accident. Some poor man got hit by a carriage while I was strolling thru London. When I rushed over to help, doctor Henderson was already there and we treated the man together. To say he is an excellent doctor is an understatement." She said and I nodded as I looked at Lord Phantomhive.

"Oh and a rat doctor is just a term used on the streets. Most doctors are nobe;s and I was never recognized by the queen so I never became one. I was just a doctor who cared for street rats. Making me a rat doctor." I explained and he gave a small nod after a few moments of conversation and apologizing about Finny and taking the cake and also explain about Finny and the cake. I was brought inside and asked to sit down. There I met a man named lau and a woman named ran-mow, who I assumed was a well dressed prostitute. The room seemed slightly serious but I sat down anyway.

"Oliver. Based off of your past and you being a doctor now. I think you might help in something rather important." Lord Phantomhive said and I faced him.

"Of course Master. I can help anyway that I can." I said and he held out a newspaper to me that I took. In bold letter spread across the top it read. JACK THE RIPPER A NEW KILLER. I scanned over the article as I listened to the explanation Lord phantomhive was giving.

"There have been several killings recently. Among prostitutes. Someone that the people have been calling Jack the ripper." He said and I put the newspaper on the table.

"I've already tried to look at the bodies but got no help from the Scotland yard. But perhaps since you're a street doctor they might let you look at them?" He asked and I faced his cool blue eye.

"I don't see why I can't try…" I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! this is my first ever author note so I have some stuff to say! Please bare with me! First off! I would like it if you all gave a thanks (In your hearts) to my very best friend for helping me write Chapter 2! When Chapter 2 was posted it was like the second week of school and I'm only 15 in grade ten so i barely had any time to write so without her there would have been no chapter 2! Secondly! I want to make this clear, I am not an author who posts weekly updates. I can and only post updates when I have time. I have Navy Cadets, school and work so I don't have a lot of time. (I seem to find time to write in Social class though :) ) Thirdly! I'm not going to be begging you all for reviews and I'm not going to be THAT person who stops writing tell I get them-cause that kind of person pisses me off- but! I would really like reviews because they make me feel all warm and special on the inside. Although Even you guys just liking/favoriting the story is just as great anyway! And Lastly! I thought I should make note of this cause I got a private message from someone bringing this up. I thought it was clear but apparently it's not. So! Olive (er) is not supposed to have a personality nor does she/her really have one. The whole point is with Mara and Iren in her/his body there personalities have taken over so sometime she'll be rude and mean like Mara (With a sweet side at times) or be nice and sweet all the time like Iren. All the feeling she has like the pangs in her heart and other stuff is her real personality breaking thru as you guessed it. Falls in love! Anyway! I kept you all long enough! Time for the story!**

The carriage rocked as I sat next to Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian and I rested my head on my arm that was pressed up against the glass. I didn't know exactly how I was going to get access to the bodies but I'm sure I could do something. I only had one idea at the moment. But it could get me into a heap of trouble. I thought as I looked over at Doctor Durless, Lau and Iren and Mara sat. I peered out the window wondering if what I was doing was right. Of course I had to try and get into the crime scene because my Master wanted me to but to do it this way…. I thought as I looked down at the envelope I held. I had taken the letter Lord Phantomhive gave me on my first day and the letter he received a week ago from the queen and I tore the queen's seal off of it slowly before placing it on my letter. What I was doing was wrong but it was the only way I was able to get in. Just as I was about to ask the young Master if I should truly be doing this, the carriage came to a stop and Grell -Doctor Durless very incambaul butler- opened the door and helped everyone out. Outside was a group of people, a large group and they seemed to be all trying to get a look at the crime scene.

"We shall wait for you right here Oliver." Lord Phantomhive said and I gulped and gave a nod. Walking forward, and barely being able to push my way thru the crowd. I finally made it to the front where I saw two men standing there. One wore a brown overcoat jacket with a black top hat and had a bushy mustache over his lip, while the other man was freshly shaved and a red head. Walking forward, I kept a grim look on my face. There gaze shifted directly to me as I got closer.

"May I help you young boy?" The redhead asked and I nodded and held out the letter.

"My name is Doctor Henderson. My Master and the Queen sent me. I was hoping I could get a look at the body?" I asked and they looked at the seal.

"You? I'm afraid this crime scene isn't for someone your age." The redhead said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, I assure you I am a doctor. I have seen much worse than what this crime scene may hold." I said and the redhead looked at the other man who gave a small nod. Stepping out of the way for me, I walked thru and took the letter back. Even with myself and the officers there standing outside in the wide open space, everything felt so tight and hard to breath. Walking past some tense officers who glanced at me. I made my way to the center of the streets where some homes were. With a white blanket draped over the body, I bent down and rest my bag next to me. Opening it, I placed a pair of gloves on. I reached forward, my hand slightly shaking as I felt my lunges refuse to work. Pulling back the blanket….My whole face went white as I stared at the body and my stomach flipped.

…

Ciel's POV

With only around five minutes passing we all waited for Oliver to return. When he was in the carriage he seemed nervous but yet prepared at the same time….but right before he went in, he seemed to be having regrets. I wasn't extremely concerned when I first asked him but remembering what I was told when I came by….That the crime scene was to much for someone my age. Made me rethink everything. Oliver was the same age as me. What if this was to much for him? I thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Young Master. Oliver is exiting the crime scene." Sebastian told me and I looked up. Sure enough there he was. His hand loosely clenched around his case, the letter tucked under his arm….He looked almost the same. Expect his face, was extremely pale. After talking to Sir Randle and the other officer he walked past the crowded and started to head towards us when he approached closer, I opened my mouth.

"Well?" I asked but he didn't respond. He even kept walking. Passing Madam Red and Grell he walked and I turned and watched him.

"Oliver!" I called out but he ignored that as well until he turned the corner. Pushing past Low, I followed him, and hurriedly turning the corner with him. I saw him bent over a trash can, empty his stomach. Normally, I would have been crossed for him ignoring me and even making me wait as he did this but I felt a pang in my heart as I watched him and the next thing I knew. My arm reached forward and I patted him on the back.

"My apologizes Oliver. I now realize that the crime scene may have been too much." I mumbled and pat his back some more. Eventually he came to a stop and raised his head, not very high but his pale blue eyes that I remember, were a pale red.

"I've given many surgeries before. I taken out organs. But never in my life. I have ever seen that." He mumbled and rested his head against the rim of the can. Slowly when he looked up once more he blinked and his eyes were back to a pale blue. I blinked a few times. Did his eyes change? I thought but brushed it off as he stood up straight.

"I know someone we need to go see." Was all he said before walking back around the corner.

…

Oliver's POV

Walking around the corner, my body felt tense and my blood was boiling.

" _Oliver. Calm down. You could be mistaken!"_ Iren begged me as I slowed down my steps and took a small breath.

" _You completely blew off your Master back there."_ Mara said point over my shoulder but I didn't turn.

"I didn't do anything wrong Mara." I mumbled glaring at him and he glared back at me for a moment and we would have stayed like that if Iren didn't cling onto his arm and kiss his cheek. Finally break away his glare so he can kiss her back, I soften my gaze and turn my gaze to the left.

" _Now that you have both calmed down. Oliver. You need to think about what you saw. You could be mistaken."_ She says and I click my tongue.

"You might be right. But I feel as if what I saw was right…." I mumble and clench my fists. I need to go talk to the undertaker. see what he knows about the bodies….I thought as I nodded and started to walk again. Meeting back with everyone we waited for the Young master to come back before filling into the carriage with Grell driving, I gave him directions to the undertaker's shop. Sitting in the carriage once more, I kept my fists clenched.

"Where are we going Oliver?" Doctor Durless asked me and I turned my turned to face her.

"To someone, I believe would prove being useful. In fact a rather good friend of mine. He has provided me spare body parts for my surgeries." I say and turn my head down into my lap, to where I hold a pen and a small slip of paper that I was writing on.

When we finally arrive, Lord Phantomhive stares up at the sign.

"You know the undertaker?" He asked and I nodded.

"As I said before. We are good friends." I said and opened the door. Of course the room was dimly lit and there were coffins spread across the room. Just as I was about to call out to the undertaker…..A small creaking sound echoes out into the room.

"Welcome! I thought I would be seeing you soon!" His voice rang and I rolled my eyes as I turned to the sound and saw him stepping out of a coffin.

"Oliver and My Lord. It's wonderful to see you." He said with his creepy smile plastered on his face. Doctor Durless, Lau and Grell were all shocked but Sebastian, lord Phantomhive and I were not amused.

"We are here on business Undertaker." I say and when Lord Phantomhive goes to explain more, the Undertaker places his long black nails on his lips.

"No need to explain anymore. I am already aware! Very aware! One of my most recent customers was missing a few parts you see." he says and Lau who recovered from shock steps forwards with his arms folded.

"I see! A funeral parlor is just your cover business! How much is it…..for information?" He asks and just as I opened my mouth to interrupt the two and hand the Undertaker my slip of paper I was writing on. The undertaker rushes up to him and presses his body close.

"I have no need for the queen's coins! There's only one thing I want from you!" He says and his gaze shifts to lord Phantomhive and I. And not a normal gaze. A full on creepy stare as he rushes at us.

"Please My Lord! Give it to me! One laugh and all me information is yours!" He exclaims as he breaths heavily on our faces and once again I go to try and hand him the paper but I'm interrupted. As the undertaker spins with glee hoping for someone to tell a joke. Lau steps forward once again.

"Leave it to me, My Lord." he says in a soft voice and the undertaker turns to him.

"On which side does the tiger have the most strips? On the outside!" He says with a smile and a small forced laugh as everyone else in the room stays silent.

" _That. Was a joke?"_ Mara asks and I roll my eyes. Before I can say anything Doctor Durless steps forward.

"My turn!" She exclaims extending her arms

"I live for gossip! This story with make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die!" She exclaims once more and proceeds to tell a story about some other noble and a bow and or a hat or something and being extremely un lady like and giving off more than a few curses. By the time she was done, everyone was more shocked then filled with laughter. With a sigh Lord Phantomhive made them sit down.

"What to do?" He mumbled and I cleared my voice and he faced me but I didn't look at him.

"Undertaker." I said and he turned his gaze to me.

"your payment." I said and handed him the slip of paper. He took it with greedy hands and read it over before the room bursted with his crazy and uncontrolled laughter. The room was shaking as he laughed and he fell on the floor, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What? How did you do that?!" Lord Phantomhive exclaimed and I took the paper from the Undertakers weak still shaking hands.

"I've known the Undertaker for years. I write down jokes on a few pieces of paper and bring them to him as his 'payment'." I explain and show him the rather boring joke I wrote before dropping it on the ground once more… About five minutes later, I'm sitting next to Lord Phantomhive with some tea and listening to the undertaker talk.

"An interesting pattern I'm noticing these days." He says and lean against a coffin.

"I often get customers who are incomplete." He says with a small laugh and hugs the fake body he has and laughs again.

"Yes….incomplete they are….The uterus is always missing and it's….very odd." He says and the room gasps. Everyone, even Lord Phantomhive is shocked when he hears this, but I only nod.

"The killer makes a big mess of the body but that particular part is always missing." he says and pest the bald head of the body.

"but he did it on a road that was public and high 't an amatur have a difficult time such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian asks and the Undertaker puts his doll back.

"You're a clever one." The undertaker says and the next thing I know, I'm pulled up from my seat and pressed against his stomach and I'm faced towards everyone.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." He says and rests his head on mine.

"You see. First he slits her throat with a sharp weapon." He says and traces a finger along my neck.

"Then, he rips into her. Right here." And me moves his hand lower on my body.

"And takes her precious womanly hood." He mumbles and I break free of his grasp and think for a moment.

"Naturally people would think it's a hard procedure but it's not. You don't even need deep cuts really. Just three cuts around where the uterus would be, fold the skin back and cut it out…..Shouldn't take more than a few moments if you're in a hurry." I say and then nod to myself….And with that the stay ends. Once we arrive back in the carriage. I think to myself along with Iren and Mara, zoning out of the conversation in front of me.

" _With a producer so simple it would half to be anyone with the skills set to be a doctor. Rat doctors as myself could count but not to a great deal." I thought as Iren who was once again sitting on Mara's lap turned towards me._

" _Oliver. why don't you let you;re master handle this? He is the Queen's guard dog. You're not."_ _She asks and I shift my gaze upwards._

" _Because. If I'm right about what I saw at the crime scene. Then My Master is in danger and doesn't even realize it." I tell them and Mara nods._

" _And we can't have that. Now Oliver. Do you think the removal of the organs could be from some ritual of some kind?" Mara says and I nod my head to myself._

" _A possibility. But I was leaning more toward revenge. An anger built up to the woman that are being killed and wanting revenge. That's what I assume at least. From where we worked on the streets the people who came in from being attacked always mentioned revenge. Remember?" I tell them and they both nod._

" _Well the question is where do we start? The information the undertaker gave us and what you discovered could help but Iren and I are stuck wherever you go so we can't help." Mara says with a scoff and I smirk._

" _I believe you can help. With the extra boost I get from both of you, as in speed or any other skills could help me… I believe where we need to start is looking up is who the next target is going to be." I tell them and Iren looks up._

" _You really do think this don't you?" She asked and I nodded._

" _Every bone in my body say so."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Guys! I shorter Chapter the normally! I'm just looking forward to typing Chapter 6!**

I didn't even realize what I had missed in the conversation until Sebastian had opened the door and jumped out. With my eyes wide, I watched him. How on earth did he do that?! I thought as I felt an unsettling nerv sit inside of me.

"Oliver. you and I shall be staying at my Townhouse instead of going back to the mansion." he told me and I paused for a moment. He has a townhouse? Well of course he does. He's a nobel.

"Of course Master." I said to him and he nodded.

…

When we finally made it to the townhouse, I had expected that I would help and make Grell some tea since he probably didn't know how to and serve it too our Masters and guest but as soon as I opened to door for everyone to go in. My mouth dropped open.

"Sebastian?!" I asked shocked as I stood to the side and everyone stood there. Lord Phantomhive was unimpressed as Sebastian took his hat

"Hello everyone." he said in his calm and poised tone.

"How are you here?!" Doctor Durless seemed to have red my mind and I stood there shocked trying to shake off what was going on.

"Well I finished up that little arin and decided to head back to serve you all tea." He said and I blinked.

"Oh Please Sebastian. You're telling me you made a suspect list already?" She says with a eye roll and folds her arms across her chest, then in seconds. Sebastian has three scrolls in his arms that weren't there before.

"Well if you mean have I made of list of the people we walked about and asked them the relevant questions. Then the answer is yes." He told us and Madam Red blinked and so did I.

"Are you sure you're just a butler?" the world's slipped from my mouth before I realized what I said and he gave me a smirk but yet the corners of his lips tugging up into a smile.

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

…

I gulped a hard lump in my throat as I looked across to Lord Phantomhive at the other side of the carriage. Personally, I didn't even know why I was here when I wanted to do my own investigation. But here I was. In one of Lord Phantomhive's party suits as he sat across from me...in a dress. It was a stunning dress truly. The light pink frills and matching with the white but yet somehow the black bows didn't seem to stand out. He looked like a stunning woman. Although….Mara couldn't help but laugh. His obnoxious laughter was ringing loud in my head making it very hard for me to concentrate.

"Making this the last party of the season." I hear Lord Phantomhive say and I looked up. We had arrived at the mansion and he was standing outside the night air was cool against my skin as we walked inside. Lord Druitt was the only 'suspect' on the list who had connections to secret societies and didn't have an alibi for the night the murders took place. But every step I took, all I could think about was how I wanted to go to the hospital for my investigation. Finally stepping inside the warmer mansion and we made our way to the ballroom filled with people.

"Ciel will be my niece visiting from the countryside and Oliver…" She said looking at me.

"Will be her adopted brother." She added and Lord Phantomhive had a large blush on his face.

"And why is it that I half to dress like a girl?! Oliver just put on some of my clothes!" He exclaims in a girlier voice and already in character.

"Because I've always wanted a girl! Also that dress suits you better then it would suit Oliver" She said with a large smile. That, and I'm already pretending to be a boy. If I dressed as a girl, everyone would figure out who I really am. I thought as Mara snickered some more. Feel Mara's smirk plastered onto my lips, I held out a hand.

"Shall we. Sister?" I teased and mentally punched Mara. Rolling his eyes Lord Phantomhive took my hand as I lead him out into the crowd of people.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…." He mumbles and I let go of his hand and turn to face him.

"Neither can I. But. That dress does look good on you." I say and he scrunches his face in displeasure as I give a small chuckle.

"Well at least Elizabeth isn't here.." He sighs and I tilt my head.

"Elizabeth? Who is she?" I ask and Sebastian comes into the conversation.

"Elizabeth Midford is Ciel's cousin and past fiancee." he says and I give a small nod. Just as I was about to ask him why his past fiancee, I heard a small but yet loud squeal and instantly. Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian force in their place.

"I love you're dress! I just adore all the dresses here!" A girl's voice rang out and looking over Lord Phantomhive's shoulder I saw a woman. A little shorter than I, but with golden blonde curled hair that rested by her breast perfectly. Her heart shaped face was pale and her lips were full. Wearing a straight cut red dress with a black sash that went to her ankles with matching black boots and small black flower in her hair. She looked stunning.

"What a stunning woman…." I mumbled and Lord Phantomhive who was still frozen barely opened his mouth.

"That's Elizabeth." He mumbled and I never took my eyes off of her. Watching her and how straight her back was to the way she carried herself….Made me jealous. Never in my life. did I nor could I ever be that stunning. Shifting the glasses on my face, I blinked. Even when my mouth used to dress me in the best dresses we could afford. Even when I felt like a princess. Never could I be like her. I thought when I saw Sebastian take Lord Phantomhive's arm.

"Quickly Mistress. Let's move this way." He said when Lady Elizabeth gaze shifted and her eyes sparkled.

"There! you there in the pink! you're dress is just stunning!" She said and started to hurry after him. I watched as the ducked behind the large cake in the middle of the room and she lost sight of them.

" _Oliver. This is your chance. You can slip out and hurry to the hospital to get the information you need."_ Iren whispered to me and I nodded.

"I know….but…" I said and watched as Lady Elizabeth spotted the two of them once more.

"I'm going to go help Lord Phantomhive." I said and hurried, as I weaved thru the people. Just as about to catch up to her before she caught up with the two men. Music started to play. Perfect. I thought and tapped Lady Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"Lady Elizabeth Milford, I assume?" I asked in the most polite way possible and she tilted her head up slightly to make eye contact.

"Yes?" She asked and I gave her a charming smile.

"I am Lord Henderson. I wanted to tell you, you look marvelously this evening." I said and took her hand gently and placed a kiss on her knuckles to which her face flushed.

"Y-You're to kind…" She mumbled as she took her hand back.

"May I….have this dance?" I asked in the most charming but yet seductive tone I could muster up and she nodded. Taking her hand once more I led her out to the dance floor. Placing my right hand on her pointed hip and she placed her hand on my arm as are left hands joined. We started to dance. Step by step I let Mara's superior dance skills take over as we glided across the dance floor. Step after step, she pressed her body closer to mine as we danced. The beat soft and a medium pace as mara and I lead her in the dance somewhat forcefully. She seemed the kind of woman who wouldn't like that but this time. Right now as we danced she seemed intrigued. Finally the beat started to speed up and we picked up pace. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lord Phantomhive standing with Lord Druitt talking with him while he watched us as the same time. Winking at him he watched us for a moment before facing lord Druitt again. Continuing the dance we enjoyed it. When it finally came to an end, she was blushing.

"Oh! Right there was this lady. In a stunning dress I wanted to keep my eyes on." She says looking around, and spots Lord Phantomhive. Right before she turns her heels to leave I take her wrist and pull her towards me.

"The only person I want you to keep your eyes on is myself. My Lady." I told her and she looks away from embarrassment.

"V-Very well." She says and I watch a waiter pass by.

"Sir. Two lemonades please." I say and he nods. Taking them both I hand on to Lady Elizabeth and we share them and move out to the deck.

"I'm very stunned I've never met you before Lord Henderson." She says and places her hand on the stone railing.

"I'm a Lord from France. I've come on business." I make up and she nods as I rest my hand on hers.

"But now. Since I've met you. I don't think I want to go back." I purr and she blushed once more. Enjoying on conversation and lemonade. We return for a few more dances but always end up back outside and talk. after about thirty minutes….And no sign from The Lord...I rest against the railing as Lady Elizabeth peers into the hall at the woman and dresses once more. Just them out of the corner in my eye. I notice something lepa onto a roof. Turning around. I see a man dressed in black holding onto Lord Phantomhive who is still in the dress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6! I really enjoyed writing this one and I'm glad I got it posted today after I just posted chapter 5! But! I'm crazy sorry to tell you all. No more new chapter for at least a 4 days to a week.I have a frekin essay in Social class I need to work on and I haven't started it yet :P Like at all cause I spend most of my time in social class writing this...So sorry! don't hate me!**

I stood there. My mouth gapped open for a moment as I blinked several times. S-Sebastin? I thought as I turned around just in time as Lady Elizabeth turned aw well with a large smile on her face.

"I could attend parties every night! Couldn't you Lord Henderson?" She asks and I nod as I bow to her and take her hand.

"As long as you come with me, My Lady." I say and stare deeply into her eyes. Just as I say this, a clock chimes and I look at the time.

"My Lady. I believe it's time for me to go." I say and she frowns but nods as I kiss her cheek and bid fair well. Walking back into the ballroom, I search around for Doctor Durless who is chatting with a large group of men. Pushing my way past I see Lau is fanning her with a palm leaf and I stare at him for a moment. About to say something but I don't.

"Madam Red." I say and she looks at me.

"Oh! Oliver!" She says and I smile slightly.

"I'm leaving. The carriage will be here for you and Lau. I'll get one from in the town." I said and she leaned back.

"Are you sure Oliver? We can leave now if you wish." She said and I shook my head and gave a small smile.

"No,no. My Master has already left and I need to run some errands in London. I need to see if there are any late night shops." I said and she paused for a moment before giving a nod. Saying goodbye, I left the ball and made my way outside. Once I was out of view of any people. I opened my mouth.

"Mara. I need you to make me go as fast as you can. I need to get to the hospital." I mumbled and he appeared in front of me.

" _Very well. But if you break your leg, it's not my fault."_ He said and I glared at him and brushed my bangs back before taking off my glasses and tucking them in the pocket above my breast. As soon as I did. Mara gave me a large jump of speed and I took off down the streets. running faster than I ever have before and the wind blowing my short hair, I felt conflicted…..Lord Phantomhive can't be dumb and not realize this right? Not about the case and not about….Sebastian… I mean no human can jump and land on a roof like that….I thought as I turned a corner at high speeds. But Mara….Mara said Sebastian was a human….I thought in a panic. Mara….Lied. there's no way he could be human! He cleaned up the mess from Finny and I in minutes. He cooks means in record speed and he can catch Mey-rin's clumsiness and thirty dishes. He jumped out of a carriage while it was moving! I thought as I slid the a stop.

"Mara…." I gasped for breath…

"Tell me…." I gasped again.

"Is Sebastian a human? Or did you lie to me?" I demaed and my head was silent and I clenched my fists.

"TELL ME!" I roared and Mara appeared in front of me, not looking pleased at all, in fact pissed.

" _Why would you ask that? I told you he was human. why don't you just belive me for once?"_ He asked and I clenched my fists.

"Because….I've seen the proof! He jumped out of a carriage. He's fast...He's….he's a demon isn't he?!" I barked and he paused….He didn't say anything for a long time and I clicked my tongue.

"Tell me NOW Mara!" I demaed but he didn't say anything. My blood boiling, I turned around to the wall and placed my hands on both sides before ramming my head hard into the brick. My head burned with pain.

" _H-Hey!"_ He stuttered and I slammed my head into the wall again.

" _Oliver! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"_ Iren begged and I turned and gave a evil smile.

"I know….I know that if I die….Then Mara and you will be forced into someone else's mind when they are born and you…..And you two will be further away from your goal of being free." I gasped for breath and blood ran down my face.

"If Mara doesn't tell me the truth in five seconds. I'll smash my head so hard/ I'll die before you can heal me Iren." I said and there eyes went wide. Turning around and I leaned my head back.

"Five." I told them tilting my head farther back.

"Four!" I said a little quieter….

" _Why are you doing this?! Why do you need to know so bad?"_ Mara asked and I frowned.

"Because….If Sebastian is a demon. My Master is in danger. More danger than he is right now…...Three!" I mumbled as I got ready to swing my head.

"Two." I told them and just as I started to swing my head forward about to smash my head as I mumbled one…

" _STOP! I'll Tell you!"_ Mara screamed out right before my head hit the wall. I didn't turn around...Inches from the wall… I sucked in a breath.

" _Please….Please don't...Not when Iren and I are so close to being free."..._ He mumbled softly and I slowly turned.

" _Yes. Sebastian is a demon. He was a good friend of mine before I met Iren. Now please...Don't….Don't kill yourself."_ He said, begging me and I nodded. Iren stepped closer and pressed her hands to my hand and I felt a soft warmth there as I stepped back. Sebastian is a demon….and Lord Phantomhive doesn't know. I thought as I nodded.

"Thank you Mara. Now…. I need to get that information from the hospital. I guess I'll just need to save my Master twice." I thought with a smile.

…

Ciel's POV

I layed in my bed as I looked up….I could only think about Oliver and how he danced with Elizabeth. Of course I wasn't mad, I was over Elizabeth….but watching Oliver's dancing skills made me only wondering what it must have been like. His soft steps and the way he twirled her…. I thought as I blinked softly. Why….Why am I thinking about this? Oliver is just a servant and I'm his Master. I thought as I rolled over and stuck my hand under my pillow. Do….Do I….Like Oliver? I thought as I shook my head.

"Even if I did. I made a deal with a demon. There is no point in falling in love." I told myself….

…

Oliver's POV

When the sun had woken me up the next morning. My head hurt. Understandable since I smashed it twice in the wall but still. I only wish it didn't hurt. I thought as I rolled over and took my glasses off the table. I only really needed them for reading but they helped me to see so I wore them often. Crawling out of bed, I got dressed and made my way to go and find Grell. Knowing him, I would be patching him up. Oddly he always got hurt. Walking out of my room ,I noticed the sun was up….I must have slept in… I thought as I shrugged and kept walking. Making my way around the townhouse was much easier then the mansion. I was able to find the kitchen and there I saw Grell. For some odd reason he was kneeling on the tea cart trying to pour tea leaves in the pot. One foot was on the counter for grip…

"Grell. What are you doing?" I asked and he looked up shocked as if I started him.

"Oliver!" He exclaimed and the next thing I know. He ended up kicking himself off and the cart started to roll. My eyes went wide as he hooked his arms under the cart and started to scream. Rushing out of the kitchen to avoid getting hit. The cart turned and went the same way I was. Running as fast as I can without Mara's help.

"Grell! Stop the cart!" I yelled.

"What?!" I he asked and the next thing I know. The cart hits me hard in the back. Flopping onto it with Grell I hold on.

" _Iren! Or Mara! Get me off of this thing!"_ I screeched in my head and I felt a powerful boost of energy and I jumped off and Mara forced me to run faster.

"Go straight Grell!" I yelled and tried to duck into a room.

"What? Turn toward you?!" He called out and my eyes went wide as he tilted the cart and turned toward me. Turning the door handles behind me, I fell into the room...Only to realize it what the dinning room where Madam Red and Lord Phantomhive were eating, waiting for tea. Scranbulling up, I tried to close the door but the cart stopped right in front of me and Grell flew into the air as boiling hot tea….Spilled all over me. I heard a crash behind me as I let out a scream of pain and turned behind me. everyone's eyes were wide along with Sebastian's as Grell laid face first in the fireplace. My fists clenched as my clothes cooled but my skin still burned.

"What kind of a butler are you?!" I yelled at Grell before pushing past the cart in the doorway and storming out of the room and down to the small med room there. Luckily Lord Phantomhive had on put in before I started working for him. almost slamming the door shut to the office, I grumbled to myself as I prepared a cold cloth and a bag of ice along with some medicine and burn cream. Setting it down on the table, I started to take off my pants. Once I was, I folded them over my hand and placed them on a table and started to wash the burn that was already starting to blister.

"If I demon can be an extraordinary butler why can't some dumb human?" I mumbled and placed the ice on the worst part of the burn.

" _I would have thought so as well, wouldn't you Mara? I mean for Grell's kind he should be great at this."_ Iren sang and I looked up, she was looking at the burn cream I selected,sighing I pulled off my glasses.

"That's not what I meant Iren. Some humans are just clumsy I guess." I said and looked down at my pale legs and scolding red thighs.

" _That's not what she meant Oliver. You don't honestly think Grell is Human right?"_ Mara asked and my head shot up.

"What do you mean? Is Sebastian not the only supernatural one here?" I asked and they both nodded.

" _Grell is a grim reaper. He collects souls of the dead and dieing. Of course I agree with what you said earlier. Usually reapers are calm and collected. It's a shock that Grell isn't"_ Iren said and my mind started to race...Could I be right then? I thought and jumped off the small bed area and ran out of the room without my pants on. Hurrying to my room, I pulled the door open and closed it behind me and grabbed the list I had gotten last night from under my pillow.

"Could….Madam Red, be the killer?" I mumbled to myself.

" _You said yourself last night that Madam Red's alibi was perfect."_ Mara told me and I nodded.

"Yes I did, but if Grell is what you say he is. It changes everything. Every Time Madam Red couldn't make a kill. Grell would, no one almost ever cares where the servant is and if that's right that means what I saw at the crime scene could have been true. Those sugary marks, the perfect straight lines. These only come from Madam Red's sugary's!" I told them as I hurried to my closet and grabbed a new pair of pants and city shirt.

" _Oliver. This is Dangerous. What do you think you're doing?"_ Iren warned me and I faced her.

"I'm going out into the town, first the undertaker. Then….Then the families of the victims!" I said and they both looked shocked.

"I'm right. I know I'm right. And since I am. If I don't stop this….Lord Phantomhive is in danger." I mumbled when the there was a knock at the door and it opened. Lord Phantomhive was standing there not looking very pleased, as if something bad had just happened. His stunning hair looked slightly messy but in an attractive kind of way. He was perfect once more. I thought as I let out a small gulp.

"Oliver. I'm sorry about my aunt's butler. He should have never spilt tea on you." He says and I give a small smile.

"No, it's alright My Lord. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." I say and he nods, the room filled with a slight silence as I noticed his hands tensed. He must be thinking about the case.

"My Lord. Are you okay? Stress isn't good for the body." I told him and he sighed.

"It's….It's just the case. I could have sworn the Viscount was Jack The Ripper." He mumbled and breaking his gaze away from me. I felt a pang in my heart as I felt bad for him. He couldn't even see it was his own aunt…. I thought but gave him a small smile.

"It's okay My Lord. You're very clever. I'm sure you'll figure it before he kills someone else." I told him what I only wished he could do when I thought I saw a small smile...placed on his lips but if I did...It disappeared. When he turned back to me, he noticed I changed my clothes and tilted his head.

"Oh. This. I need to run out to town to pick up some burn cream. It appears we don't have any." I said and he gave a slight nod and stepped out of the door. After grabbing my medical bag, I paced him and left. Going out back, I took a house we usually take with the carriages and saddled him up. London would be far too crowded to run like Mara today. I thought and took off for London.

…

Ciel's POV

Walking away from the servant's room, I went back to go see Madam Red and maybe talk about the case when I saw Sebastian coming out of the room with the same papers as before. Looking up for a brief moment he smirks.

"How was Oliver, My Lord?" He teases and I roll my eyes.

"He was fine, He asked to go out into town to burn burn cream." I said and Sebastian stops for a moment and we look at each other.

"My Lord. I just bought burn cream and put it in the medical room a few day prior." He told me and I tilted my head slightly. Oliver should have been able to find it then…. I thought. Why did he want to go out to town, if we have burn cream?

…

Oliver's POV

I tied my house out back of and walked around front to the Undertakers shops. Pulling a joke from my medical bag, I stepped in.

"Undertaker. I wish to speak to you." I called out and I expected for him to come out from a coffin but instead, he peered out from the back room.

"Oh! Look if it isn't me long time friend! Back again so soon Oliver?" He said and I walked over to him.

"I'm just making a me customer look all pretty. I can have you be next if that's what you wish." He said with a laugh and I shook my head.

""That's not what I'm here for Undertaker. I wish to see the bodies from the Jack the Ripper case" I told him and he tilted his head.

"Only if you have a joke to tell me." he said and I held out the paper, he took it with his long fingers and extra long nails and read it. In seconds he started to crack up and the room exploded with laughter as I walked into the room he was in. If it wasn't possible but it was. The room was darker than the other and this time, as well instead of coffins there were metal tables with bodies lying on them. After still hearing a few chuckles more, the undertaker leaned against the wall.

"Lucky for you...I was just cleaning up all the Jack the Ripper bodies." He said and I nodded.

"Do you have the names of these women?" I asked and he nodded and pulled out a list. It was the same list I had, but it was missing on name Mary Kelly.

"Thank you undertaker. That's all I needed." I told him and left. By the time I had already left. The sun had nearly set and it had started to rain.

" _What is it that you will do now...Oliver?"_ Iren asked and I clutched the reins on my house as I rode.

"I shall go to Miss Mary Kelly's flat and see if I can find anything of her whereabouts." I said as my doctor's back hit my back from the speed over and over again.

"Mara, Iren. Prepare for a fight with a grim reaper." I told them.

…

Ciel's POV

The loud high pitched scream echoed out loudly and Sebastian and I turned in shock.

"No one could have gotten past us!" I exclaimed as we ran towards the flat. Running as fast as I could, I pulled open the door and my heart dropped. The room was filled with blood and I felt some hit my face. Standing there in shock, I heard a thud as a body hit the floor but Sebastian had grabbed me, placing his gloved hand over my eyes.

"No!" Was all he said as he jumped back away from the scene. My breath ran short, I felt my lungs give out as every breath felt so hard to complete. Then...Right as I knew it, my stomach flipped and I emptied it's contents with my eyes still covered. Gasping for breath more as I leaned up….the rain poured harder. When I finally hear Sebastian speak.

"That's quite the mess you made in there. Jack the Ripper." He told him and i felt my shoulders shake, footsteps echoed out from the flat with a soft splash every so often as he stepped in the blood.

"Or should I say. Grell Sutcliff?" Sebastian questioned

"Y-You have it all wrong! I heard the scream and ran over here...but she….she was already…" Grell, frail and weak voice didn't even finish…

"I think you should stop playing innocent in the body, Grell. This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You performed the role of harmless incompetent butler quite adeptly…" Sebastian told him, his voice becoming deeper

"Adeptly?" Grell questioned….and there was a small pause but then a deep throated laughter.

"Do you think so? That's right!" Grell started to say as I heard the sound of something like ribbon being pulled and glasses being taken off.

"I'm an actress honey."

"And I'm absolutely first rate, but you're not 'Sebastin' either. are you?" He asked and Sebastian stayed calm as always.

"Sebastian is the name my Master gave me. So yes. I am….at the moment." He explained and Grell made a fake gasping sound.

"My, so you're playing the faithful dog character." Grell teased.

"Though for a fine looking man like you, that's fabulous too….Well then Sebastin….NO! Sebas-chan. Let me re-introduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff! Butler to the Burnetts! I'm sure we two butlers can get along marvelously!" He said and Sebastian shook for a moment.

"Ah! I finally get to meet you in my true form! I've never seen a demon play a butler before! So I was surprised when I saw you!" Grell told him…

"That's my line. I would have never thought someone like you would play a butler. Someone who stand neutral between man and god….A grim reaper. Why would a divine creature such as yourself bother to play a butler?"

"Good Question… Perhaps I should say, I fell in love with a certain woman." and this was more to my attention then ever.

"And that woman would be?" Sebastian asked even though we both knew the answer and I heard footsteps once more.

"You don't need to ask. Do you?" Her voice rang out and I pulled sebastian's hand away from my eyes. there stood Madam Red, her arms folded looking really displeased.

"I didn't calculate anyone figuring out what grell really was. And to think it' happened twice." She said as I wiped the blood from my cheek.

"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list." I said and she tilted her head and gave me a soft look.

"But you're alibi was perfect…"

"You suspected even you're own aunt?" She asked still looking innocent.

"I had even suspected Oliver. If you had the potential of being Jack the Ripper it didn't matter if you were family or my own servant...None of the humans on the suspect list could have committed all of those murders. But….if one had an inhuman accomplice. That would change everything. He could enter a room without being noticed and he could get out of the viscounts and to the East end in moments. You two are the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper."

"Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff" I barked at them….

"Jack the Ripper victims had other things in common. They all went under a certain procedure at London Central Hospital and you gave each surgery."

"The only patient on the list who hadn't been killed was Mary Kelly who lived in this flat." I said and pulled out a list I had.

"I thought you would show up here if i kept an eye on the place. But it was already too late…" I said breaking eye contact and looking away slightly.

"This is unfortunate, my dear beloved nephew. Ceil...If you hadn't figures it out. We could have played chess again…..but…" she said clenching her fists.

"I won't give everything up this time!" He roared and I heard a sound I've never heard before as Grell pulled out a machine and launched for Sebastian and I. But before Sebastian could grab the blade….it hit something...that sounded like metal. My eyes went wide as I saw Oliver standing in front of us with a steel spear and it was holding back the blade. My eyes went wide as I stared at him and he glared at Grell who was shocked.

"You dumb brat! I killed you!" He yelled at him and he flipped the spear and pushed the blade away and jumped back as Grell did a flip.

"You thought you did…" He muttered and dropped the spear on the ground and held his stomach.

'Never in life…." He gasped for air…

"Would I have thought….I would be stabbed by a reaper's sickle." He mutters and Grell clicks his tongue.

"I told you not to call it that!" He said and oliver rubbed his stomach.

"Oliver! what are you doing here?!" I shouted at him and he turned to face Sebastian and I, Sebastian looked shocked and displeased.

"I'm fighting a grim reaper and Doctor Durless." He said as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Pushing his hair back, I noticed that his front side was covered in blood and so was his face. With a streak of blood above his brow and down his face on both sides it looked as if he tried to wipe away some sweat with blood covered hands. His clothes that he wore when he left were torn and I could see part of his pale stomach.

"To think a Grim Reaper who loves red so much would break divine law just to kill woman." He scoffed and Grell's eyes twitch.

"You brat! Just because you have some pure soul you think you can go around and speak to me that way! I guess after I take out those two. I'll deal with you again!" He roared and Oliver picked up his spear but Sebastian pushed his away.

"I shall handle this." He told him and Oliver blinked but nodded and placed his coat over Lord Phantomhive. Just as I was about to tell Oliver to get away….He froze in place and didn't move. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

…

Oliver's POV

 _Iren! what are you doing?!_ I demaed to her in my thought as I saw her running around in my mind.

 _You're far too injured. I froze you for a few moments so I can heal you long enough to fight._ She explained but all I wanted to do was move. I heard Lord Phantomhive order something to sebastian but I could turn my head to see what. I could hear grell yelling at Sebastian as the fought and the reaper's sickle slashing thru the air.

 _Please! hurry Iren! I begged her and she started to go faster._ in moments she was almost done. I was crazy strong but I was stronger than before. When I was finally able to turn my head, I saw Sebastian pinned to a wall with the reaper sickle about to slice his shoulder and he looked as if for once he didn't know what to do. And Lord Phantomhive was holding his arm in pain and pinned to the wall as Madam Red choked him. standing right in the middle of the two. I could help Lord Phantomhive, or help Sebastian so he could.

"Master!" Sebastian screamed as Ciel gasped for breath.

"You...you….." She said and clenched a dagger and raised it in the air.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" She screamed and in seconds I made up my mind….

…..With Mara's sharp speed, I pushed Sebastin out of the way of the bald and took his place only to have the blade come down and slice a deep cut into my shoulder as Sebastian launched towards her. Sebastian can do more than I can to help him… Grell locked at me shocked as I fell to my knees and hit the ground.

"Good enough for me…" He muttered as the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry everyone! I said 4 days to a week and I'm so late to post a new chapter. Please don't hate me... But on the bright side I got an 81% on the essay! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post soon to make up for lost time!**

My head throbbed and my shoulder stung as I laid limp on...well I don't know what on actually. It felt soft but I wasn't sure. Shifting slighting in the darkness, I felt the stinging pain sore harder. _Well….at least this means I'm alive….I think._ I thought as I tried to open my heavy eyelids but forcing them to open, I was blinded by a bright light. Blinking a few times, I finally sat up once my eyes had adjusted…. Looking around the room, I noticed it was my room. I remembered what happened and I blinked back in shock as I pulled back the ripped clothes I was still wearing. My shoulder had been stitched up…

" _Oh! Oliver! You're awake!"_ Iren called out and i blinked back in shock.

"...What happened?" I mumbled and Iren and Mara appeared in front of me.

" _A lot. You've been out for a day. After Grell cut your shoulder, he killed Madam Red. You missed her funeral and Sebastian patched you up to sum it all up."_ Mara said and crossed his ankles and I rubbed my eyes.

"R-Really?" I asked and he nodded. Standing up from my bed, I walked over to my closet and changed my clothes. I guess I should go tell Lord Phantomhive that I'm awake then…..I thought as I started to walk out the door.

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked around.

" _It's about seven in the morning."_ Iren said and I looked out a window in the foyer to see the burning sun….The Young Master should be at breakfast then. I thought and made my way to the dining room. Pushing open the doors, I saw the Young Master sitting at the table eating Sebastian's cooking as he poured him some tea. Mey-rin, Bard and Finny were all there with soft smiles on their faces as they waited to clean up his plates.

"Good morning." I said softly and everyone looked up. There eyes went wide as I gave a small smile.

"Oliver! You're awake yes you are!" Mey-rin said and the three of them ran over and gave me a large hug. I laughed slightly as they did so.

"Good morning to you as well Oliver. " Sebastian said with a charming smile and I smiled back as I pulled the other servants off of me. Turning my gaze to Lord Phantomhive, I gave him a smile and he looked away, pink creeping on his face.

"How are you feeling Oliver?" Finny asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Much better. I can for sure work again." I said and everyone smiled a that. Watching as Lord Phantomhive finished up his breakfast, Sebastian told him the carriage was ready and I turned to listen in when lord Phantomhive faced me.

"Oliver. Would you like to come? You have been saying for a while you need more supplies. Correct?" He said and I nodded.

…

Going separate ways then Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive. I told them I should be done in time to meet them back at the craigie and told them the shop I was going to. Walking down the crowded streets of London, I entered the medical shop I used to always shop at. The bell rang as I entered and smiled at the clerk who recognized me immediately.

"If it isn't Oliver! Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" He called out and I laughed and waved.

"Hi Ronald. I know. It's been a while. I just got a job working as a doctor for Lord Phantomhive and I just need to buy some supplies." I said and waved again and his eyes went wide.

"You're working for Lord Phantomhive?!" He asked and I nodded as I made my way threw the small shop putting the supplies in a basket I had brung with me and as Irene told me what to get.

"Well You're sure moving up! Is he really what people say about him?" Ronald asked and I shrug with one shoulder.

"I guess, i haven't heard many or the rumours." I say and Ronald eyes widen and starts to blabber about all the rumours about My Master and I shake my heads at the ones i believe aren't true. -and that's is most of them- before I know it, I've already spent nearly an hour in here and my basket is packed full. Taking it to the counter, i pay Ronald and say goodbye and leave and hurry back to the carriage. already sitting there is Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian as I climb in.

"Sorry My Lord. I didn't mean to take so long." I say and he waves his hand in dismissal. Once I sit down, he uses a cane that I assume he bought and hits the top on the carriage and it starts to move. Taking the small paper cover off my basket I make sure I have everything. I even bought more syringes. Nodding, i place the cover back on.

"Gather everything you needed?" Lord Phantomhive asks and I smile and nod.

"Yes My Lord. Thank you." I say and he nods as we ride down the streets of London and back to the Mansion. When we arrive, I got out and told them I shall unlock the door for them from the inside, so I hurried to the servants entrance and opened the door. Making my way from the kitchen to the foye….My heart stopped. The room was covered in ribbons and frills. Hearts were scattered across the room and so was a ton of glitter.

" _This place looks like a child decorated it…"_ Mara said and looked over at the tree made of ribbons. Ignoring him, I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Still seeing them there, I sighed and opened the door. As soon as it opened all the way….Lord Phantomhive's mouth dropped open and so did Sebastian's.

"What on earth happened in here?" He asked his voice booming with furry when all of a sudden…

"SEBASTIAN!" I heard three people scream and I turned around and moved out of the way as the other three ran up to him shaking with fear…..when I noticed they were dressed….in dresses and Finny was dressed like a cat. I put my finger up to interject as they all started for words to tell Sebastin what had happened.

"She's crazy!" Bard said and again I went to say something, when I felt someone grab my hips and drag me back. Before I could say anything, a hand was placed over my mouth.

"Look! someone else I can make so pretty!" A familiar voice said and I froze….It was Lady Elizabeth…

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Lord Phantomhive asked her as he was still half shocked.

"I came because I was bored. So I thought I would redecorate you're mansion! Isn't it perfect!" She said letting go of me to gesture to the room and I quickly ran away and back over to Lord Phantomhive. She frowned when I left and didn't look happy.

"But from now on! I thought only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor! Just because I'm your ex-fiancé doesn't mean I can't help you out!" She said with a clap of her hands and I took a step back.

"Look…..Lizzy." Lord phantomhive tried to say but she giggled.

"I know! why don't we have a ball! Since the mansion is decorated so pretty!" She said and took Mey-rins hand and started to drag her.

"You can help me get ready!" she said and hurried off. Lord Phantomhive only sighed…..

…

After I had somewhat been hiding from Lady Elizabeth in the library reading some early medicine books with Iren and Mara scanned the piano in the room. I refused to sit on the chairs since they were Lord Phantomhive's so I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and reading. With my butt about half asleep from sitting too long and my glasses falling down the bridge of my nose several times, I let out a sigh and push them up again, as they slipped down again I pulled them off my face rather aggressively and tossed them to the side and snapping my book closed.

" _What's the matter Oliver?"_ Iren asked and moved away from my shoulder since she WAS reading the book I was, moving and rubbing my eyes with my hands I shrug.

"Nothing." I mumbled and Mara let's out a laugh as he sits down on the piano bench.

" _That's not true. You almost never get frustrated."_ He says and I roll my eyes and stand up, brushing off my clothes and putting the book back on the rightful shelf. Pushing it into it's stop….I don't move my hand as i rest my forehead against it.

"I just….don't understand why Lady Elizabeth is here." I said and closed my eyes softly.

"I mean. Sebastian told me that Lord Phantomhive and her were once each others fiance's….So why is she here now? There is no point." I said and I felt Iren's soft hand rub my shoulder and I turned around. Iren's soft pale and translucent hands moved to my face and her thumbs were placed under my eyes and wiped under my eyes. Moving my hand there I felt a soft dampness and I blinked…..I was….crying. I had almost never cried in my life. She did the gesture again but the dampness stayed there since she wasn't able to physically do so. She gave me a soft smile and I pushed away from her and wiped my eyes with my sleeves.

"Damn it…..This isn't fair…." I told myself as I shook my head. I knew what was going on. I….liked Lord Phantomhive. turning to Iren, I looked over her shoulder at Mara who wasn't making eye contact and I knew what he was thinking. They were almost free….I felt my heart drop….Part of me didn't want them gone. I thought when I heard a click and my head shot to the door.

"This shall be a good room to practice, My Lord." It was Sebastian and the young Master. The door opened and they both looked slightly shocked to see me as I bowed.

"Master." I said and rose up from my bow.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" He asked looking embarrassed as I looked away slightly.

"I'm hiding from Lady Elizabeth. I'm worried that if she dresses me up, she'll realize I'm the same man from the ball." I say and Sebastian nods and looks at the piano that Mara was still sitting at.

"The Young Master and I are about to practice his dancing skills. Do you know how to play the piano Oliver?" He asks and I nod. Since Mara taught me, I was rather good but not the best. Taking a seat at the piano and I looked down at the keys as Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive positioned themselves in the middle of the room.

"Shall I play the Blossom waltz?" I asked and Sebastian nodded as he explained to Lord Phantomhive who looked rather displeased and embarrassed to dance with Sebastian, how to dance. Nodding, i placed my fingers on the keys and started to play. The soft music filling the room as the two of them glided across the room Lord Phantomhive making plenty of mistakes and struggling since Sebastian was rather tall. Looking up slightly as I pressed the key. I held back a soft smile. When Lord Phantomhive speed on Sebastian foot rather hard and I came to a stop as my Master pulled away.

"I can't do this! You're too tall!" he shouted at him and I stood up.

"Young Master." I said and he turned around in a huff. Bowing slightly, I opened my mouth to speak.

"If you wouldn't mind me saying. You and I are similar heights, would you wish to dance with me?" I asked and looked up and his face was bright red.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Oliver take my place." Sebastian said in a mocking tone and I nodded and I walked over. Taking the female role -Ironic huh?- in the dance I placed my hands in the right spots on Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian started to presses the piano keys and started to play the same song I was. I took the lead for a few steps tell Lord Phantomhive knew what we were doing as I let him take lead. Our bodies were pressed close together and I felt my face start to flush as for one of the first times since I arrived at the manor we made eye contact. He wasn't smiling nor was I as we danced. Forward and back, bringing our feet together. Until I finally felt a small smile on my lips as we both still blushed. I wish I could do this forever with him. I thought….when I felt a sharp pain on my left foot. and I let out a yelp and jumped away from Lord Phantomhive and held my foot. Rubbing where he stepped. Putting my foot down on the ground Lord Phantomhive apologize and Sebastian thanked me and they both left to go get dressed in the outfit Lady Elizabeth bought him. I watched as he went and I felt myself blush….I danced with Lord Phantomhive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 8 for you! I really wanted to write this one! So I hope you like it! I have work today, tomorrow but not on Monday so I plan for that to be the next realise date of Chapter 9! K? If you live in Canada! Happy Thanksgiving weekend to you all! Now I'm not going to beg every chapter but please review! I need to make sure you like my story! And lastly there is a small poll on my profile! K byyyyyye!**

After I let my face cool down from the burning heat of my face, I walked down to to the stairwell where everyone was waiting for the ball. Of course I was still wearing my doctor's clothes as I was all day but it didn't even come to my mind until I saw Lady Elizabeth. She was wearing the same red dress she wore the night of the last ball and she still looked just as stunning. Making me clench my fists. Lord Phantomhive broke off the engagement with someone as stunning as that….there is no way he would go for a cross dresser like me. I thought as I made down the last few steps.

"Oh no! you're not cute at all!" Lady Elizabeth said and I took notice in my clothes. All the other servants were wearing fancy clothes. Well except for Finny. Who was dressed like a cat. But Mey-rin wore a frilly white dress and Bard wore a frilly blue one while Tanaka was dressed in a Japanese kimono. Looking down at my outfit, I tilted my head.

"Is there something on my uniform My Lady?" I asked and she shook her head and placed her hands over her heart. I guess my clothes looked so awful she couldn't recognize me from the ball. I thought as she ran over to a trunk sitting by a mirror in a corner and pulled out a red suit with a yellow tie and hat with matching red shoes. It looked awful and I didn't even want to think about being put in it as she ran over to me and held it up to my body.

"It's just the right size! Go change into this!" she demanded and I held it and looked at it closer. I was not planning on wearing it any time soon.

"Milady, with all do respect. I don't have time for a ball today. I have plenty of work I need to get done and this is not a practical outfit for my line of work." I told her and handed her the outfit back to that she was extremely disappointed.

"Nonsense! Everyone has time for a ball! I'll help you change!" She said happily and put the outfit down and grabbed at my clothes. My eyes widened as she tried to pull my clothes off and I tried to pull her away from me.

"Leave him alone." I heard the familiar deep voice from before and we both turned to see Lord Phantomhive standing there in an outfit worse than what I would be forced to wear.

"Ciel! You look adorable!" Elizabeth said as Lord Phantomhive started to walk down the stairs. His outfit was a suit and instead of a traditional tail coat it was a waved one. The whole outfit was blue and the color looked nice on him but not the fabric. He wore a matching top hat with a large blue and white striped bow. When Lord Phantomhive made his way down the stairs Lady Elizabeth pounced him and spun him around several times cheering about how cute he looked. Until she stopped. And made sight of his ring. Her face darkened. Pulling his hand up closer to her face she let out a glare.

"Ciel. Why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you? It matches your outfit perfectly, now where did it go?" she demanded and Lord Phantomhive pulled his hand away.

"The ring I already have is fine." He said turning his head slightly not to make eye contact with her. Well...Saying that didn't make Lady Elizabeth happy. Not one bit. With that she exploded into an upset sobbing and angry rage.

"NO! I went to so much trouble to find you a matching ring! That ring isn't cute at all!" Was all I could actually make out of what she said, the rest sounded like a rabid squirrel if you ask me. After a few minor moments of that she bent down on the ground and sobbed.

"Why won't you wear the ring that I bought you?! I picked it out just for you! You're so cruel! I just wanted everything to be perfect for our lovely ball!" She said and I leaned over to Mey-rin and whisperd.

"She is aware that the Master and her aren't together anymore correct? She shouldn't need to go to this much trouble." I told her and Mey-rin nodded as Lord Phantomhive held up his ring.

"That's not it...Lizzy this ring is…" He went to explain but Lady Elizabeth gathered a glare in her eyes and in a few seconds before pouncing Lord Phantomhive and grabbing his ring.

"IT'S MINE NOW!" She says and jumps back, I swallow a hard gulp. Lord Phantomhive….never takes off that ring. I thought as he stepped forward.  
"Lizzy. Give it back." He says seriously but she ignores him and holds the ring up to her eye with a smile.

"This is far too big for you. The one I bought with fit perfectly. Just put it on and…." She was about to finish but…

"ELIZABETH! GIVE IT BACK!" Lord Phantomhive's voice roared out in the room causing everyone but Sebastian and I to take a step back. Lord Phantomhive was not kidding around now. He was deadly serious and Lady Elizabeth didn't know what to do nor say. Lord Phantomhive stretched out his arm and held his hand out towards Lady Elizabeth.

"Give me that ring. Now Elizabeth." He said and Lady Elizabeth did nothing but pouted.

"But why are you so angry at me? I just….I just wanted...wanted everything to be perfect." She said and Lord Phantomhive narrowed his gaze to show he was even more serious than before.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable...like...like when we were together." She said and let out a sniff.

"So...So why are you so angry!" She exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes.

"I hate this ring!" She screamed out and lifted her hand that had the ring…..and smashed it on the ground. My eyes went wide as if broke. The shank and the shoulder broke, there peices landing beside the ring and the stunning blue jewel lots some of it's pieces. Lord Phantomhive's hand that was firm in place clenched into a fist as his face structed up. He was more than angry. He charged Lady Elizabeth with a growl and she barely took a step back as he lifted his arm in the air his hand stretched out…. and the rest was a blur. The next thing I know. I was standing in front of Lady Elizabeth, my arms blocking her and staring right at Lord Phantomhive as he struck me instead. With such power my face turned to the left from force and it stung with a burning pain. Turning my head back I felt a small dampness on my cheek and moved my hand and swiped my finger over it, causing my face to sting more. There was a small cut with blood seeping out of it from Lord Phantomhive's seal ring on his middle finger. Facing Lord Phantomhive once more he was gasping for breath as he started at me shocked.

"You may be my Master, but as long I as serve you. I will not allow you to strike a woman." I mumbled to him and we started at each other. Turning around, I took Lady Elizabeth's shoulders and looked at her as tears streamed down her face.

"My Lady, forgive me but are you hurt?" I asked and she shook her head and I nodded and let go as Sebastian who seemed shocked stands where I was in between the two and she sobs.

"Forgive my Master. Lady Elizabeth. That ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown very attached to it. Please try to understand." Sebastian explained as it finally sunk into Lady Elizabeth's mind.

"It was that important? And….and I destroyed it?" She asked herself and I watched as Lord Phantomhive picked up the ring and walked over to the window passing me.

"Ciel please!" Lady Elizabeth called out and I watched as Lord Phantomhive gestured to me and the window and I opened it for him. To that, he threw the ring out causing gasps from everyone but Sebastian and I.

"Ciel wait! what are you doing!" she called racing to the window and trying to find it.

"It was nothing but an old ring after all." He said and walked away slightly before straightening his shoulders.

"I'm still head of the Phantomhive family with or without that ring! And that won't change!" He said and Sebastian looked shocked before smirk and I let out a small smile. The man I love is an arrogant and shrewd who is strict and proud and I love it all. I thought as he walked back over to Lady Elizabeth.

"How long are you going to cry?" He asked her and she looked up.

"I….I am so sorry." She whispered and went back to crying as Lord Phantomhive but the hat that he apparently took off back on his head and pulled out a handkerchief.

"You're face is a mess. Completely unsuited for a Lady." He said and wiped away her tears before place it over her nose to that she blew into.

"How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?" He said with a smirk and Lady Elizabeth looked up.

"To….dance?" She asked and he nodded and with that. The room filled with a delightful music of a violin and everyone looked to the noise to see Sebastian standing at the top of the stairs playing one.

"Is there anything that demon can't do?" I whispered for Mara, Iren and I to only to hear and Mara let out a laugh in my head.

" _Oliver, why don't you join him? I'll let you sing with my voice."_ Mara said and I nodded and walked over to the stairs, climbing up them. I sat on the railing and faced Sebastian. Opening my mouth and singing, Mara's stunning voice filled the air along with the violin.

"Oliver can sing?!" Bard exclaimed as I winked. Slowly turning my head, I watched as Lady Elizabeth and Lord Phantomhive glided across the floor perfectly. Very good. Master. I thought.

…

I sat in my office and let out a groan of frustration. It was late at night after the ball and almost time for the Young Master to go to bed and that meant I need to hurry. After the ball, instead of cleaning up the 'cute' manor, I snuck outside and found the ring. By the time I went inside everything was cleaned up but luckily the pile of the tiny broken pieces were still there. So taking the ring with me to my office, I put it in a clamp and started to repair it. Now I wasn't I machanic. I was a doctor but both need a steady hand for something like this. The only problem was I was having troubles with the shank and I was running out of specially made doctors glue.

"This is strangely hard…" I told Mara and Iren as I placed the second to last peice and blew on the glue to harden it faster.

" _Is this going to be your gift of love to the young Lord?"_ Mara teased and I laughed.

"No. It's not. It's more of an apology for speaking to him the way I did. Also I could see from the day I met him, how much this ring ment." I said and placed the last piece and let the glue dry with victory. Taking the ring carefully, I ran out of the room with perfect timing to see Sebastian about to go up the stairs.

"Sebastian!" I called out to him and he stopped and turned to me. The candles he was holding glowing. Rushing over I stopped in front of him.

"Oliver. How is your cheek?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's fine. Are you about to go help the Master retire?" I asked and he nodded. Holding out the ring, I let him take it with a wide look in his eyes.

""I fixed it….do you think you can go give it to him?" I asked and Sebastian nodded as we bid good night.

…

Ciel's POV

I sat there as Sebastian slide on the ring that Lady Elizabeth broke and I let out a small gasp.

"It is not just I who knows the importance of this ring. Oliver fixed this for you Master. I was wondering why I had troubles finding it outside." He said and I stared at the ring….

Oliver….did this… I thought as I held back my face flushing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehehe I guess I lied and the next chapter comes out today! I guess this is what you all get when I can't sleep and deicide** **to write. Anyway! Thank** **you so much for those reviews! It jumped from me having like four to like seven! So that's amazing! Please keep giving me feedback! I love it! So I'm going to give some thanks!**

 **Katherine** **R: Thank you so much for that fantastic review! Best one I have ever gotten! It was really helpful, I tried harder on my spelling for you in this chapter so I really hope you enjoy! And I love how you brought up the making a whole knew scene** **cause I plan to very soon!**

 **Keelan1210: Thank you so much! Out of everything I have ever written** **even on tumbler, Olive is my favourite** **character** **to write because she always changes so thank you! I really thought people were going to hate her so again! Thanks!**

 **Thanks to all the guest reviews!**

 **And of course! Thank you to Sallycoombs for being my first ever review! You rock!**

A week passes.

I hate this. I hate being in love. For the past week, since Lady Elizabeth left after she threw the ball, I have noticed some changes with Mara and Iren. It first started on Monday. In the morning, Bard came in with burn wounds after using a flame throwing as a cooking tool again and I had forgot how to treat it. I stood there for a few moments with burn cream in my hand and I had forgotten what to do. I had blamed it on having lack of sleep and applied the cream. On Tuesday Sebastian had asked me to give Lord Phantomhive a fencing lesson since I was good with a blade from Mara. Normally I would have kicked his butt but he ended up winning four times. He told me there was no need to go easy on him but he kept winning. Wednesday when I woke up, I actually couldn't find Mara or Iren. Iren wasn't sleeping next to me and there was no Mara stroking her long hair. Thursday Iren faded out when I needed to talk to her most and today was the worst day of them all. In and out all day, they voices had been disappearing and it was not helpful. Mara would talk to me for a moment about fencing when his voice would cut off. His lips would move but nothing came out and when Mey-rin came in with a cut, Iren was telling me to put the bandage on tighter and then it cut out and for the first time in my life. I feared losing them. I always figured they would be around so now was terrifying. But it there was no time to think about that. Lord Phantomhive had requested my help. It wasn't anything big of course. He wanted me to come play pool with him and some other noble s, including Lau. I was fine with it because it meant I was off rat hunting duty like the other servants who were screaming and yelling at said rats. God they were a bunch of idiots. Good idiots but still. Now here I stood in the game room with some men. One was a police officer from Scotland yard. I met him when I went to see the dead body from the Jack the ripper case. Lord Arthur Randel. Then there was Azzurro Vanel who let off a very bad aurora but I payed no mind to it. Then lastly there was Carter. Who stuffed his face with sandwiches. Oh and again, Lau. Lord Phantomhive gave me one of his suits and I stood there with my cue resting on the floor as I leaned on it. Lord Phantomhive sat in a large red chair with his right leg over his left looking rather sexy but yet serious. The conversation was about a recent case Lord Phantomhive was assigned. There has been an illegal drug trade taking place in London and it was simple, he just needed to rid of the man who caused it.

"Look there's another one!" Finny called out from outside the room and I rolled my eyes.

"You have a little commotion going on out there. Seem you're experiencing a rat problem as well." Randel said as he moved out of the way for Venal to take a turn at pool.

"Speaking of which how long do you plan to let the vermin run wild?" Carter said and Lau- who had Ren-mao sitting on his lap- leaned back on the sofa slightly.

"And someone will he's just waiting for the opportune moment." He says and I glance over at him. With that girl always on his lap, I'm surprised he isn't erect all the time. I thought as I looked up from my cue.

"Indeed. I know my Master and he decides to settle things with one blow." I say and glance a look at Lord Phantomhive who looks very relaxed and with a smirk on his face.

"Will you pass on this turn as well Lord Phantomhive?" I ask and he closes his eyes as he answers.

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know I'll miss." He says rather in a cocky tone and Randell narrows his eyes.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" He asks and Lord Phantomhive leans against his cue.

"Any time you would like. The rats will soon come looking for there forbidden cheese and I have the key to the storehouse." He says and I glance around the room as I see Vanel click his tongue quietly so no one can he as he almost chews on his cigar and he hits the white ball. It rolls across the table, hitting the one of the last ones before ending up in a whole.

"Even so. Locating the nest and illuminating the vermin, promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward." And with that Lord Phantomhive glances at me and I give a small nod as Sir Randall opens his mouth.

"You're a vulture." He says and Lord Phantomhive narrows his eyes and nods to me, I kick my cue up and sharply pointed it at Randall only inches away from his face.

"Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name." Lord Phantomhive says and nods at me again and I back my cue away before setting it on my hand once more when Vanel let's out a small laugh.

"Ha! You're in trouble now Randell" He says and I don't move to glance at his as I rest my back against the wall once more. Turning towards Lord Phantomhive once more I open my mouth.

"what next Lord Phantomhive?" I ask and he stands up, his tall figure straightening.

"It's a time to put an end to this worthless game. Don't you think?" He says and walks by Sir Randall over by the pool table before stopping.

"How soon can you secure the payment?" He asks and Randel let's out a sigh as he answers.

"Tonight." He says and Lord Phantomhive walks over to the pool table.

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later." He says and takes aim.

"We can even provide some light entertainment." He says and prepares the lasts steps to shoot when Carter sits up in shock.

"You pass your turn twice and now you're after then all in one go?!" Carter asks with another sandwich in his hand.

"Naturally." Is all Lord Phantomhive says as he shoots, the red one glides into it's hole first.

"Be careful or you're greed will undo you." Randall says as the black one glides across the table and lands in the hole.

"Am I undone?" He asks.

…

I stand at the window in the hall watching the four carriages make there way across the bridge all carrying one of our guests in them. With the game now over, it is time for the 'real games to begin'. Or that is what Lord Phantomhive told me anyway. Turning my head I see Lord Phantomhive walking down the hall.

"Good game, Lord Phantomhive." I say and he nods and stops by me.

"I will return your suit after it has been cleaned." I say and turn my gaze slightly away from him. He puts his hand out to dismiss the idea and I look up at him.

"No need. In fact I wish for you to keep it, in case there is something else I need you for like this morning." He says and starts to walk away and I follow his gaze until he stops but doesn't look back.

"Oliver. When you have changed, please come to my office. I would like to talk to you about what I need you for tonight." He says and I bow, even though he can't see me.

"Yes Lord Phantomhive" I say and he nods and starts walking once more. Making my way down the hall, I notice the others chasing after two mice, Finny is dressed in a cat suit, Bard has ladles and Mey-rin has mouse traps and they all look beaten up. Rolling my eye slightly I pass them.

"Come to my room later and I'll dress your mouse chasing wounds." I tell them as the run pass me. Idiots, I thought for the second time today. When I get closer to my room, i look around to see if anyone is there before opening my mouth.

"That you for that today Mara. I would have been sure that I would have hit Randall in the face if you didn't interfere." I say and a very faint shadow of the two appear in front of me.

" _It's…...It was a...challenge."_ He said and I sighed.

" _I'm…..Oliver. ...I guess…..The side…...us….leave."_ Iren says looking rather upset and I shake my head and enter my room.

"It's not a big deal Iren. I should have know it would happen one day." I say and look down sadly…..Sighing once more, I change into my other clothes. More casual than my uniform but not informal before making my way up to the Masters suit where I run into Sebastian with some delicious looking pie. He knocks twice glancing at me for a moment.

"Young Master. I have brought your pie and you're afternoon tea. Along with Oliver being here to see you." He says and there is silence.

"Master?" He asks and opens the door. My eyes widen when I see a mess of knocked over chairs and books with paper scattered across the room with the window wide open.

"Oh no….This is terrible." He says and I look up.

"Tell me about it." I say and Sebastian looks rather upset.

"Yes. Now refreshments will go to waste." He said and my head shoots up.

"Is that truly your first priority?!" I snap at him and he nods and nothing more.

…

"Mey-rin! Are you okay!" I called out after the glass had shattered all over us form a bullet. Mey-rin had tried to deliver a letter to Sebastian when it happened. She got up her face red.

"Y-Yes. Ism all right." She said after handing the letter to Sebastian and he reads it. He hands the pie he made for Lord Phantomhive to Bard before leaving and whispering to me.

"Keep the mason safe. The others don't need to know about the Master disappearing." is what he said before leaving. Now here I was outside, searching for intruders with a two sided javelin. It was now more then ever I would need Mara's help and I was frightened that I was going the screw up. So I was praying, I didn't need to kill anyone. I don't even know how long I was outside for, all I know if the sun had started to set and I got so scared thinking I saw some that I ended up stabbing a bird. Walking out onto a dirt road I saw a figure walking toward the manor carrying something.

"Sebastian!" I called out and I saw what he was carrying sat up. It was Lord Phantomhive. Running up to them, I noticed Lord Phantomhive was rather beat up with several cuts.

"Welcome home Master." I say and give a nod to Sebastian.

"Shall I treat you;re wounds Master?" I ask and he nods in Sebastian's arms, he looked in pain but he wasn't showing it.

"Can you walk?" I asked and Sebastian put Lord Phantomhive down and when he tried to take a step he clicked his tongue in annoyance. I could tell Lord Phantomhive didn't like being babied but there wasn't much else we could do. Giving him a small smile, I turned around and bent down.

"Climb on." I said and there was a pause before I felt Lord Phantomhive weight on my back. Hooking my arms around his legs, I stood up.

"Master, I shall prepare dinner while you are with Oliver, alight?" Sebastian asked and he nodded as I ran off the the house, Hearing Sebastian hold back laughter

…

"There we go. You're ankle has been wrapped. You're cuts on your hands have been been cleaned, your nose has been put back into place. All that's left are the cuts on your face." I say with a smile and tighten the last bandage on his ankle.

"There is still more?" He complains and I chuckle a little.

"Well… Vanel sure didn't go easy on you." I say and get some clean cotton swabs and some rubbing alcohol and kick away my stool I used to bandage his right ankle as I start to clean his face.

"You should try hard not to scare us servant My Lord. What would if you can back worse than this?" I ask and he looks away by turning his head away from my gaze.

"Sebastian would have handled it." He says and I take his face in my hands and turn it back towards me and start cleaning another cut again and he winces in pain.

"Is that you're answer for everything? Sebastian will handle it? You can rely on others other than him My Lord." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Really? Who might I ask? The three idiots?" He spats and looks away again. This time I grab his face more forcefully and turn it to me once again.

"There is always me. I'm sure I have provided I'm not a nuisance since I said you and Sebastian from a grim reaper and that I am a rather skilled doctor." I say and he let's out a small chuckle.

"I guess you're right." He says and I smile. That's when I notice a cut under his eye patch. It's just peaking out and it looks to be bleeding.

"Lord Phantomhive, you have an open wound." I say and he tilts his head.

"Where?" He asks and I touch his eye patch.

"Under this. May I move it to treat it?" I ask and when I thought I was going to get a response, I didn't move my hand, but instead he slapped my hand away rather hard. Pulling my hand back he glared at me.

"It will be fine." He snaps at me and I narrow my eyes and the blood seeping out from under the eye patch speed up slightly.

"Lord Phantomhive, it's going to start bleeding heavily. If you would just let me…" I say and move my hand towards it to have it slapped away again. It goes back and forth like that for a few minutes before I let out a huff. Not in defeat and fold my arms across my chest.

"Lord Phantomhive, I'm a doctor. Whatever your reason for wearing that eye patch to hide a wound under it, I can tell you. I've seen far worse! Now let me look at it!" I snap as the blood starts pouring out and I keep grabbing clean clothes and wiping away the blood.

"I'll be fine!" He snaps and I clench my fists. That is when I decided to do something, I never would have wanted to do before. Quickly before Lord Phantomhive can process what I'm doing. My hands reached forward onto his shoulders and start to push him down, turning him toward the door so he has room to lay down completely. His eye widen in shock as he lays there under me as I pin him there.

"Oliver get off of me!" He snaps and I shake my head.

"You're bleeding too much and as I doctor I will not let you go until I have treated that bleeding wound!" I say and he looks shocked for a moment from my tone before glaring at me and takes his hands and tries to push my left one away so he can slip away.

"Lord Phantomhive, you're going to make me lose my balance!" I say as he keeps pushing.

"That's the plan." He mumbles and pushes a little harder.

"Just let me look at your eye!" I snap when he looks up and manages to push my arm. What happened next happened all too fast. Like I told him, I lots my balance but before I could catch myself. I landed on top of Lord Phantomhive. Opening my eyes, I saw our foreheads were pressed together and his eyes were closed from the pain. Slowly turning my gaze down. I noticed are lips were pressed together. His eyes shot open and we started at each other shocked. We didn't move as are lips stayed pressed to each others. When he looked down at my lips, I made my move and pulled off his eye patch in one swift move. If my lips weren't on his….I would gasp. There on his eye was a pentagram. A mark of the devil. We still didn't move even though he knew, I saw his mark. Just as I was about to pull away and retreat from the man...The door to my office opened.

"Young Master. Has Oliver finished? Dinner is served." Sebastian's voice rings in the room and he steps in and his gaze settles on us. His eyes widen a little before he takes a step back.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to intrude." He says and leaves. The door clicking shut. I slowly pull away from Lord Phantomhive before sitting up and climbing off of him. Both of our faces flushing a bright red.

"I….I guess you… should tell him it's not what he thought or something…" I mumble looking away when Lord Phantomhive stands up and looks at me.

"And tell him what? It was because you tried to rip off my eye patch?" He snaps and clenches it in his hands.

"Well….Why don't you just tell him to attack me and eat my soul then?! I mean...Clearing Sebastian will do whatever you want because you are his prey!" I snap and we glare at each other.

"You wouldn't understand what it's like to make a contract. What it's like to be followed by a demon." He says and I glare even harder.

"You don't know me." I mumble before turning on my heel and leaving the room. Slamming the door shut and storming down to my room…..

Today. This day. Marks as the day the man I loved. Broke my heart because he made a contract with a demon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! New Chapter already cause I wanted to get this done cause I LOVE the next part I'll post sometime next week! Bye!**

Was Lord Phantomhive crossed with me? Yes. Yes he was. He didn't fire me so that was fine. But he would refuse to speak with me, I didn't really want to speak with him either but when he assigned the servants, every but Sebastian to do a job. He left me out of it. Mey-rin told me what they had to do. Apparently Lord Phantomhive bought a camera. It was the last camera of the great William Henry Fox Talbot, he was an English scientist and he was the one who also invented the photographic technology. Rumours about the last camera he used spread like wildfire after he passed away. The rumour that was spread around stated that if you took a picture of someone with this camera,whoever. Or whatever he loves the most will appear in the picture with him. The only thing is, the camera only shows loved ones or things are otherworldly beings. So the dead would be one but an angel or a demon could very well appear in a photo. Apparently Lord Phantomhive took a picture of Finny to see if it worked and it showed Finny's bird from when he was a test subject. I remember when he told his past life story, it was sad but I guess he didn't mind sharing. The job they were given was simple. Take a picture of Sebastian but don't let him know. There was also another rule. Don't let me help. So instead I sat in my office listing to the others plan as the walked down the hall.

" _Oliver…..Okay? You seem…..it today."_ Iren asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Iren can you stop with the fading out voices now? I am not in love so there is no reason for you to fade in and out." I said and Mara folded his arms as he sat down on the bed.

" _Just…..you won't….that you're…..love….doesn't….it's….not there."_ He said as I rolled my eyes and heard a loud crash. Peering out the window from my office. I noticed Finny on the ground laying there with a pool table next to him. My eyes went wide as I pulled the window open.

"Finny! Are you okay?!" I called out and opened the window all the way before jumping out and running to him. I started to feel his body for broken bones but he was fine.

"Finny are you mad? You could have really hurt yourself!" I say and help him stand up.

"It was all I could think about was the distract Sebastin while we got the picture…" He said dizzily like and I rolled my eyes.

"At least let me help." I said and he shook his head.

"No! I can't! The young Master said you weren't allowed to help!" He said and before I could protest he waved goodbye and ran to go try again to take another picture of Sebastian. I watched him run off as I felt a smirk form on my face.

"Mara." I said and he appeared in front of me.

"Does Sebastian have a weakness? Something he'll stop anything he's doing to take a few moments and do?" I asked and Mara thought for a moment.

"Well….is one…." He said and I nodded and he came closer and whispered in my ear even though he clearly didn't need to. Walking over to the stable, I grabbed a horse and climbed on and rode into London.

…

No one's POV

Ciel Phantomhive watched from the window of his office as he saw Oliver ride a horse down the path and outside the land towards London. Turning around he tried to pretend he didn't really care where he was going when that was of course I lie. Turning around he sat back into his desk just in time when Sebastian knocked on his door to deliver some food. Giving the food to Ciel, he wondered what was taking the three servants so long with the task he had given them when Sebastian asked him what was the matter he passed it off and just told him he would take dinner in his office.

…

Oliver's POV

I smirked as I watched Sebastian sit down with the cat I found in London and started to pet its belly and pushes it's paws as it meowed happily. I had set the camera far enough away so he wouldn't see me but close enough to get a good picture.

"Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." I mumbled to myself as I placed the cap back on the camera and turned on my heel with the camera under my arm and making a break for the mansion. When I entered,I put the camera back where I found it and went to the bathroom and turned on a red light to develop the photo. Taking the photo out after it had set I smiled.

"Mara. Look. You're in the photo." I said and I feel him peer over my shoulder.

" _He….Forgotten me."_ He says and I smile.

…

The next morning.

I gulped hard as I made my way down what seemed to be the longer halls the usual. With the photo of Sebastian in my pocket, I made my way to Lord Phantomhive's office. Not because I was to show him the photo. But because he called me there. Maybe he finally decided to fire me? I thought as I got closer. My feet slowing down even more.

I don't want to be fired. I thought as I clenched my fists tightly. Of course I refuse to be in love with the Master but that still doesn't mean I don't want to see him. Even if he hates me, I just want to see him. I thought as I finally stood outside his door. Gulping again, I reached out and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard and placed my hand on the door, turned the knob and entered. Lord Phantomhive was sitting there reading some papers with Sebastian standing at his side as he placed a piece of cake on his desk and some tea.

"You wanted to speak with me Master?" I asked and closed the door behind me, Lord Phantomhive's head looked up and he gestured for me to stand in front of his desk and i did. I felt my heart beat fast and Lord Phantomhive moved the cake to the side slowly and opened his draw and I was sure he was going to pull out a slip about my termination. But instead. He pulled out a photo.

"I want you to explain something to me Oliver." he said and I nodded. His long arm stretched out and he placed a photo upside down on the desk.

"Explain this photograph" He says and pulls his hand back as my stretches forward. taking the photograph in my hands, I flip it over and look at it. The first thing my eye settles on is Lord Phantomhive asleep in his office chair.

"I believe it's a picture of you asleep My Lord." I say and he scowls.

"The full photograph." He says and I glance across it. Sebastian is standing on his left with a smirk on his face as he looks down at Lord Phantomhive...and then on his right...I stand there was a smile on my face looking at the camera.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure of taking a picture with you My Lord." I say and Lord Phantomhive stands up.

"No you haven't. The picture was taken last night by Sebastian with the camera I let the other servant use yesterday. you know very well what the camera does since Mey-rin explained to you. Yes?" He asks and I nod. Before pausing for a moment. Sebastian is in the photograph when he took the picture.

"The camera takes a picture of otherworldly beings. So the dead or a demon. It explains why Sebastian is in the photo but not you Oliver." He says and slams his fists down on the table.

"Care to explain why you are?" I stare at his hands as I find it really hard to breath all of a sudden.

 _Mara…..Iren. Is this because of you two?_ I ask and they appear behind Lord Phantomhive.

" _I'm sorry thought. We….we explained….you. Since we are in….your mind and soul….have forced….your soul….something…...isn't human."_ Iren says looking upset and I put the photograph down but don't look at Lord Phantomhive. Just then I hear a click and turn around to see Sebastian has locked the door and is standing there blocking it. I gulp hard and open my mouth….then close it as I try to find the right words.

Letting out a small breath, I find what I need to say.

"I-I can't tell you My Lord." I tell him and he scowls at me.

"Oliver. I order you right now to tell me why you are in this photograph and what are you!" He demands with such fury in his voice, gulping again I clench and unclench my hands several time. Just as I was about to repeat what I said before. I feel my body go stiff for a moment….when it relaxes…..I'm not into control.

"Please Lord Phantomhive! don't yell! It's only going to make it worse!" My mouth says but the voice that comes out isn't mine…..it's Iren's. Lord Phantomhive looks shocked as he takes a step back.

"who are you?!" He demands and Iren places my hands over my heart before bowing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! My name is Iren, Lord Phantomhive!" She says and Lord Phantomhive clenches his hands.

"You've been lying to me? You're name isn't Oliver?" He asks and my body goes stiff again.

"Well Oliver has been lying but Iren isn't the one you want to talk to. My apologies. She doesn't enjoy being yelled at." Mara's voice echo's from my mouth and he turns around

"Sebastian. It's good to see you again." He says and Sebastian smiles.

"It's good to hear from you Mara." He says with a genuine smile on his face but when Mara turns back to Lord Phantomhive. He looks pissed.

"Let me speak to Oliver." He demanded and I got stiff once more this time I feel in control….but my legs don't seem to want me to be as I collapse to my knees. I slowly feel tears stream down my face.

"I...I can't hide it. I can't hide it any more….." I sob as I push my hands into my face.

"Oliver Henderson. Who and what are you?" Lord Phantomhive demands and I let out a sob as I wipe away a tear.

"My name is Oliver Renderson."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well it sure has been a while! Sorry for the late update! And sorry if the chapter may be a little rushed. Busy week :P**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

The look of Lord Phantomhive's face seemed disappointed and even hurt so I looked away. I didn't want to see him hurt. Why….Why did you tell him? I sobbed in my head to Iren and Mara. I thought as I sat up on my knees when I saw him standing there with the same look on his face and he stared down at me before breaking our gaze and looking at Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Go to London and get as much information as you can find on the name Olive Renderson. Be back here in twenty minutes." he snapped at him and Sebastian bowed.

"Yes. My lord." And in a flash he was gone. Looking down slightly again but I let a tug on my left arm as I was pulled up by Lord Phantomhive. It wasn't forceful, in fact it seemed as if he was careful not to hurt me as he sat me down in a chair in front of his desk. Pulling out a handkerchief he wiped my tears just like he did with Elizabeth before handing me another so I could blow my nose. Doing so I found it hard to look at him.

"Before Sebastian gets back. I would like you to tell me everything." He said and sat on his desk, I let out a sigh.

"I have no choice about this anymore…." I say and give a small laugh with a smile.

"I should have know this would happen eventually." I mumbled before looking up making eye contact, staring at each other a for a moment before slightly shaking my. head to myself. I don't know how to say it….After opening and closing my mouth slightly, the words finally came out.

"Iren and Mara are an angel and a demon who live inside my mind and soul." I say and Lord Phantomhive narrows his eyes slightly. As if he didn't believe me.

"Please believe me Lord Phantomhive. I can explain everything I know!" I begged him as I looked away and made eye contact again.

"All I know is….well….for as long as I can remember they have been there. I never really considered it a problem tell I was ten….My parents kicked me out of the house because I was so different and I lived on the streets….I know that because of them resting in my mind I get there talents. A gift with being good with swords and healing." I told him as I shared everything I could remember and had knowledge about. With Mara and Iren popping in and out to stick their two sense in every once and awhile. Lord Phantomhive finally seemed to understand.

"So dressing as a man and being a doctor on the streets was the only way for you to make a livving?" He asked and I nodded.

"It was the only thing I could think of…." I told him and there was a knock on the door and Sebastian entered and handed some files to him that were about me. I watched as Lord Phantomhive flipped through them and read each thing with such passion in his eyes as he scanned each page, each word, each letter. Finally his eyes broke away from the pages and he looked up at me.

"What was your mother's name?" He asked and I opened my mouth and responded

"May Renderson."

"And you're father's?" He asked

"Paul Renderson" I told him and he nodded and closed the file and placed it on the desk before he folded his arms across his chest.

"Sebastian. Take Olive to her room." He said staring at him for a moment as if telling him something else but I stood up and didn't say anything as I walked over to Sebastian. Leaving Lord Phantomhive's office there was a silence between the two of us. Mara didn't even bother to say anything even though I knew he wanted to talk to Sebastian. Just as I thought we were to continue walking, Sebastian stopped in front of a door still on the second level. Turning around I looked at him.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked and he placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed it open.

"As of today, this is your room Olive." He said and I felt a hard gulp slide down my throat. Taking a few steps back I peered into the room. It was stunning and a breath caught in my throat as I took another step in. The room was better than anything I had ever seen before in my life. The bed must have been made for a king from the size and it had a large green canopy hanging down. Along with a deep oak desk and some leather chairs sitting by the deck that had glass doors to get onto. Just as I was about to turn around and ask Sebastian why i've been moved rooms, I heard the door click shut. Looking at the door I paused for a moment before running my hand across the oak desk.

" _Well… Aren't….a lucky girl?"_ Mara said and I saw him sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean? Everything I built up just crumbled under me." I say and look away when I hear him snort.

" _You….get it?"_ He asked and sighed as I felt my body stiffen.

"There we go. No more breaks." He said from my lips and I listened carefully.

"You don't get it Olive? Think about it with that human brain of yours. When you went to his office and he handed you the picture. You and Sebastian were in the picture. The picture only shows the most important _people or things to that person." He said and I wanted to tilt my head in confusion but I couldn't….When I felt the puzzle click and Mara went back to sitting on the bed in his old self._

"I'm important to Lord Phantomhive…." I mumbled.

…

Two weeks later.

I sighed as I listened to the servants sing happily in another cart about the resort we were going to curtsey of the queen. While I sat up front with Lord Phantomhive….I mean Ciel as I sat next to him in a dress. I wasn't a very happy….woman, right now. First off the dress was a pain to be sitting it, and I was only thankful that Mey-rin didn't strangle me with the correct. Second I didn't really want the others to find out about my true self. Of course they weren't told about Mara and Iren but still. I was no longer a servant. I was Mistress Phantomhive. Soon to be married to Ciel Phantomhive. Of course I was happy about that. I truly did love Ciel but I didn't enjoy they way it was pushed onto me and I wasn't happy how he was to embarrassed to say three simple words to me. All he ever told me was "I care about you Olive. Very deeply." So...because of that. Mara and Iren were still there. With me. In my head. I also was very unhappy right now since for the past two weeks Sebastin has woken me up and I have been taking lessons with Ciel. The lessons are a pain. History, Etiquette, dancing, violin, fencing -My favorite- and business. I was only superior in fencing over the other classes and I tried to convince Sebastin to let me play the piano during violin classes since I already knew how to play it but he told me "A proper young lady should play the violin since it is much more graceful." So here I sat with a splitting headache and feeling rather tired and my medicine bag was in the other cart.

" _Can't they...shut up?!"_ Mara snapped in my head causing my head to pound. I clicked my tongue. Turning my head away from Lord Phantomhive I mumbled.

"Shut up Mara. You're not making things better." I told him and he rolled his eyes as he pet Iren's hair. I didn't enjoy talking to mara and Iren in front of Ciel and Sebastian even with them aware of their presence. It was a nuisance to explain to them what Mara and Iren had told me and why I said what I said. Life had for sure taken a turn for different. Just then I felt a grip on my hand and turned my head to see Lord Phantomhive holding it with a slight pink blush on his face and for the first time in two weeks, I smiled. Just then the soft shaking of the wooden cart came to a stop and I looked around to see a sign.

 _Welcome to Houndsworth._ It read and I stared at the spiked collars hanging on the nearby tree.

"It seems we are at the entrance of the village." Sebastian said as I looked at the back of his head. Hearing the servants sound excited I rolled my eyes until the screeched in horror causing me to pull my hand away my Ciel and to rub my temples.

"I forgot to tell you one thing." Ciel said turning his head over his shoulder.  
"This is the planned construction site for the resort." He said and I did nothing as they sobbed with a sad "Young Master." when the carriage started to move again we rode for about five minutes before I saw a woman on the side of the road with a baby carriage. Apparently Finny saw he as well and pointed it out.

"Stop the cart Tanaka!" Finny said and I turned around as he jumped out of the cart.

"Here let me help you madam!" He said and Mey-rin and Bard tried to stop him but it was to late, he already picked the baby carriage and lifted it high up into the air.  
"What?" He asked before he realized what he did and put it down and little to strong as I heard a crack.

"I'm sorry!" He called out as Mey-rin screeched

"Is the baby alright?!" She asked in a panic and I peered down at the baby carriage since it was in between the two carts only to see a skull there.

"The child was eaten by it." The old lady said and started to walk off rolling the skull away mumbling something about a white dog being a good dog before we started to move again.

"Apparently there are many villagers missing or violently killed. Part of my job here is to find the cause and to dispose of it." He said as we started to pull into the town and I heard several dogs barking loudly, turning my head I saw a man bending down and petting a dog saying 'Good boy' over and over again and I felt a faint smile on my face.

"He wraps its will with rewards and punishments, and forced obedience… A fine sight." Sebastian said from the reins and I tilted my head.

"But the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans, and welcomes the chain around it's neck. Really, it's quite hard to understand." he finished saying and I narrowed my eyes.

"If you have something to say, just say it." Ciel said and Sebastian was about to say something but I felt my body go stiff for a moment.

"If I remember correctly, you dislike dogs don't you Sebastin?" Mara asked from my lips in a soft voice so the other servants wouldn't hear us.

"Correction Mara. I hate them" He said turning his head over the shoulder with a fake smile on his face. Mara letting me have my body back, I sank back into the seat and rubbed my temples once more as there was a small silence between the three of us when out of the blue…

"Bark." Ciel barked at Sebastian and I placed a hand over my mouth holding back laughter. After a while of holding back my laughter and a little more driving, we finally pulled up to a large house. Not a mansion but almost. It was made of stone and looked rather frightening but nothing seriously striking a warning. Standing outside of the door was a woman….She had a light purplish hair colour and wore a purple maids dress with a white apron and a small hat. I felt my eye narrow as I stared at her as we finally pulled to a stop. She seems familiar. Looking over at Iren she seemed rather silent.

"The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" She asked

"Yes and his fiancée." Sebastian added as she bowed

"Welcome to the Barrymore Castle. My Master awaits your arrival." She said standing up again. Sebastian also seemed to distrust the woman as he glared at her as I broke my gaze and stood up. Sebastian helped the two of us out of the cart and I fixed my dress by running my hands down silky red waves and fixed my hair. I wasn't wearing my glasses so I looked a little more feminine but I did have a bonnet one that was the same red and had a white rose pinned to it. Stepping into the dirt. Ciel took my hand once more under his coat as we walked. When we entered I took in the dark oak wood and the many ornaments on the wall of dog heads. Very upsetting as I took off my bonnet and Ciel took off his hat giving them to Sebastian we followed the maid in whose name was apparently Angela. Finally making our way to the second floor and into a room that appeared to be an office we entered. I looked up at the walls as apparently so did Ciel as there were even more dog heads and wolf heads hanging there when there was a loud crack and a shriek. Snapping are heads I saw angry man wiping Angela. His black hair tossed to the sides as he did and his boots made his taller so he towered over her.

"Who the devil is this Chihuahua and poodle?!" he yelled at Angela and I tiled my head.

"Poodle?" I asked myself quietly.

"I told you to bring me to Queen's Messenger!" He yelled at her again and I turned to Ciel who looked shocked t be compared to a chihuahua. I looked up to his height…. and I felt a smile form on my lips. Ciel waved his hand at Sebastian and he struck into action and grabbed the man's hand forcing his to stop whipping the poor….woman.

"what are you doing you filthy Doberman! Trying to bite my head off are you! Let me go!" He snapped and I raised my hand calmly.

"Excuse me sir but my fiance ordered him to do it." I say and his eyes snapped towards us.

"What?!" She snapped at us and I rolled my eyes.

"It appears you got my letter." Ciel said and walked over to a chair still holding my hand but finally let go when he sat down and put his cane on the table. I stood above him with a smile.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is Olive Phantomhive, my fiance." He says closing his visible eye as I smile at the man.

"You mean to tell me a two little toy poodles like you are Her Majesty's messengers?!" He snaps and I place my hands on the back of the chair and lean forward slightly.

"Well you see that would be the case if there were puddles here. But you are speaking to a mighty powerful rottweiler and pitbull." I said and Ciel looked up at me fro my dog references and I smirked. Finally the may wrapped the wipe around his hand and backed away from Angela before taking a seat at his desk as Sebastian took a chair from the corner for me and Angela went to go make tea. When she returned, I watched from the corner of my eye as her hands shook and she tried to pour the tea before Sebastian took over for her.

"It's not worth discussing. No matter what the term are I can't sell this place." says and Ciel folds his hands over his lap.

"Let me hear you're reason." He says and makes direct eye contact with Ciel.

"The curse." he says and my eyes widen slightly. Curse? What kind of curse. I think as Ciel asks as if he read my mind.

"This village has lived alongside it's dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed. By a fearsome scourge." He says as he stands up and places his hands on the desk and leaning forward trying to tower over us.

"Even Her Majesty can not change that. Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!" He says almost shouting but Ciel just closes his eye and smirks.

"Oh? Interesting." He says and didn't like that as he scowls and leans forward some more.

"Let's have a close look at this 'calamity'" Ciel says folding his hands and looking up, looking over at Lord Barrymore. It looks as if he wants to snap our necks.

…

It doesn't take long as the sun finally sets and darkness falls over the small town we are in. Standing in the room we were given I can't help but peer out the window in the deep fog coming from the town. I look over my shoulder as I see Sebastian folding the clothes I just changed out of and Ciel sitting and reading a book he brought so I peer back out the window. A curse huh…..Do you think he could be serious? I ask Iren and MAra softly in my head.

" _It's…..to tell. He….across as very…...and worried."_ Iren said and I nodded. Yes he did but still. It just seemed as if he didn't want to sell his property. I say to them but just then there is a knock on the door and I look back around and Ciel calls for them to enter.

standing at the door is Angela looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry for the lateness of this hour." She says and takes a step into the wrong.

"My Master and Lady Olive are about to retire for the evening." Sebastian says and she nods apologetically once more before taking a few more steps and facing towards where Ciel is sitting.

"i have a request. Please leave this village. You mustn't be here." she begs and I walk over to the other chair and sit down but Ciel doesn't seem to care what Angela said and keeps reading as he answers.

"Why not?" He asks and she looks away.

"I can't…." She about to say when a loud howl cries into the room and my head shoots towards the windows. Tilting my head, I walk over to the window and pull it open and stick my head out slightly. As another howl fills the town and I take a step back.

"No! The demon hound! It's coming!" Angel shrieks and I turn for a moment to look at her. Peering out the window once more, I draw the curtains closed. Demon hound? I think when Angela point over in my direction and shrieks and I turn around. A large shadow of a large dog towers over my and I let out a small scream as I take a step back. The next thing I know. I'm in Ciel's arms and Sebastian drew open the curtains once more and is peering out the window….Just like before….nothing is there.

"What was that thing?" I look up into Ciel's face and ask him as he let's go and we walk over to the window.

"Master. Look there." Sebastian says pointing out the window. Shifting our gaze I look down to see what appears to be a glowing dog running down to the streets of the town leaving a trail of green dust behind it. Hurrying out to the castle, we all make our way outside and Ciel bends down and feels the dust. Following him I do the same.

"I've seen this dust somewhere before…." I mumble to myself when Ciel smirks and stands up.

"Master!" I hear a familiar shriek and I turn to see the servants running towards us.

"What's going on here? What's all the fuss about?!" Bard asks hugging a pillow.

"The demon hound is here. It brings great catastrophe to the village. anyone who dares to defy my Master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here! There's no way to stop it." Angela explains and I tilt my head. Why is it that this demon hound will listen to the Barrymore family? I think

"Angela!" I hear and see a group of villagers coming up the hill.

"Please find Lord Barrymore at once! The demon hound has come again." A villager says and Angela's eyes widened just slightly.

"Who was the punished one?" She asks and I feel my heart thump hard. If the demon hound is a dog. The 'punished one' could have been attacked. I thought as I turn on my heel and run back into the castle without saying anything. I run as fast as I can thru the mansion to Ciel's and I's room where I did thru the closet to get my doctor's bag before running back outside. The large group of villagers are still there as I run to Ciel and take his hand.

"We must hurry! That man could be seriously injured!" I say and he gives me a nod as everyone. Even the villagers flood down back to the town.

The place where the man was attacked is very familiar. We passed it when we arrived to the town this afternoon. It was where that man was training the dog. Getting onto my knees still in the nightgown. Soaking it in the wet mud my knees sink in. I open my bag. This is definitely the man we saw before. Moving my hands to where his heart is I try to feel a pulse before checking the neck and wrist.

"He's long gone." I look up and tell Ciel as he bends down next to me and I scan the bite marks.

 _hounds are from hell I assume. What can you tell me about them?_ I ask as I scan the bite marks some more.

" _Demon hounds are a very popular pet among the nobility of hell. Very large dogs. They can grown to 17 meter high but the most common ones are 6 meters and there laws can be just as long. They also breath fire and can sometimes turn into humans but that's very rare."_ He said and I nodded.

"So that's it…." I mumbled...As I feel over the marks on his skin.

"Stand back! Don't touch!" Lord Barrymore's voice snaps and I turn around to see him standing there and I stand up.

"So it was James then...He was the bad dog." He says somewhat to himself but mostly to everyone else.

"Yes. He broke the legal restriction on the five dog ownership limit. He apparently had a sixth dog." A villager standing next to him said.

"A sixth dog? Then this was inevitable." Lord Barrymore mumbles and my fists clench.

"That's all you can say?! A good man died here tonight because of a sixth dog?" I snap loudly at Lord Barrymore who glares at me.

"This village is under my rule and no other. The demon hound protects that rule! as the guardian of the Barrymore family it punishes anyone and everyone dares to challenge me!" He yells and as if like robots the village starts to chat that same song the old lady did. The white dog is a good dog. The black dog is the bad dog…..As two of them push me to the side and takes the man's body and the whole village starts to leave.

"I'm sure you outsiders are going to be it's next prey." Lord Barrymore says before walking off with them and Angela following behind. With my fists clenched tightly I watch them leave.


	12. Chapter 12 PART 1

**Alright everyone, I'm so terribly sorry for my two month...vacation? While other writers would normally have an excuse on why they didn't update...I don't. To be honest I just forgot,but I promise! I'll try to get more done before finals! And at this moment this is only a chapter 12 PART 1. I plan to make a part 2,but please forgive me! I'm so sorry for the late updates. Love you all! :D**

Arriving back in the mansion and in our room. I had slammed my doctor's kit onto the table, shocking Sebastian and Ciel just ever so slightly. I had kept my fists clenched the entire walk back here and now they had turned red and white but I could not let them relax. I felt like I need to punch something. And so I did. I let my fist down onto my doctor once more and I heard something inside shatter. I didn't really care what it was. I brought my fist up again to strike the bag once more, but I felt something warm wrap around my hand and I turned. Ciel was holding my hand above my head in his before pulling me into his chest….feeling something wet and warm slip off my cheeks I pushed my fists into his chest some more.

"I couldn't save that man….He was dead when I got there….but for Barrymore to say that…" I mumbled into his chest as Ciel ran his hand thru my hair.

"There was nothing you could have done Olive." He whispered and I nodded weakly….Nothing… I could have done.

"Ciel. We need to talk about this demon hound. Mara told me some things about it." I said and I felt him nod.

…

Sometime in the afternoon, the next day.

Sitting down on a blanket next to Ciel's chair, I was digging thru my bag getting out some sunscreen before rubbing it on my legs. Ciel sat here reading with Sebastian standing at his side, the three servants playing in the water and Tanaka and Angela sitting on another blanket not to far away. It was a quiet afternoon and Ciel had suggested to me that we come here so I wouldn't hurt Lord Barrymore. I was still mad at the man for saying what he did last night but I had tried to let it go since Ciel brought me here. It wasn't just a vacation for me it was for the servants as well so I might as well let them have fun even if I was angry. Putting the sunscreen back in my bag, I feel a sharp pain on my finger before pulling it out. A small cut with some dripping blood seeped off my fingers. I guess I broke a needle last night. I thought as I took everything out and dumped out the glass to be disposed of later.

"Master do you not wish to go and bath?" Sebastian asked Ciel who was still reading before turning to me as if asking me the same thing.

"I'm sure Olive would love to go and bathe with you." He said and I glanced up at him. Ciel didn't seem very interested.

"I am not interested in bathing in the lake." I say and turning back towards the water. Not one bit….I thought…

"Just being able to bath in this season isn't much of a selling point for a resort." Ciel said looking up from his book and into the lake.

"Do you truly plan to make this place a resort?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded.

"Naturally."

"What about the demon hound?" Sebastian asked and I rolled my eyes as I started to put my items back in my bag.

"The demon hound is a joke. You of all people should be able to tell that Sebastian." I said and didn't look his way. Just as I finished putting everything away, I Looked over to Ciel to see Sebastian was gone. Tilting my head, I shrugged. Just as I did, I hear heavy footsteps and I turned around.

"He's been caught! Jame's bad dog has been caught! The punishment is about to begin!" I heard some men yelling and I watched as the ran with pitchforks and weapons up the hill. It didn't even take me a second to stand up as I looked to where they were running.

"The bad dog? That dog hasn't done anything!" I said and was about the chase after the men to where the punishment was being held when Ciel grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go on you're own. Let's all go." He said and looked to the servants and the nodded. Running as fast as we can up the hill, my lungs worked hard to try and breath. My bag bouncing down by my side and my hand tilting in Ciel's as I pulled him along. He was slower than I was but I think it was because Mara was giving me a boost again. Arriving at the top of the hill, the whole town was there yelling and screaming at the poor dog. stopping in the back. I gasped for breath as did Ciel and I tried to get a look over the crowed.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" I heard with a hard whacking sound and I felt my heart break as I caught a glimpse of the man beating the dog with a stick as he tried to pull something out of it's mouth.

"Begin!" I heard Barrymore said and my fists clenched as a group of men set some dogs loose and the ran right up to the dog that was chained and started to attack it and bite it's legs. They practically were trying to eat the poor thing alive. I watched as Ciel glared at the crowed and I stood there. Taking a step forward I clicked my tongue and I went to grab something I could use to attack people…..

"Stop it!" SOmeone behind me screamed and I turned. Finny looked as if he was about to cry. In seconds he grabbed a wood pole and pulled it out of the ground and ran up to the dogs scaring them away as he almost hit them and I took that as my chance to run after him. With my bag. I fell to my knees as an old lady screamed in shock and the others ran up to us.

"They got in the way…. They interrupted the punishment!" Someone from the crowd yelled and before any one of us could even try to put up a fight they grabbed us one by one. Ciel and I were chained to the stone walls next to each other and all the servants were tied to a wood post and gagged. I watched as they tried to struggle and Lord Barrymore had smirk on his face and his fists were clenched.

"Well….this is some predicament." I mumble and look around me once more as I see the dog still holding something in it mouth but looking terribly weak. I swear if I get out of this, I will save that dog to make up for not being able to save his Master. Just as I looked back up at Berrymore. Angela yelled out.

"Master please! I beg of you! Show mercy to them this one time! These people don't deserve the punishment!" she says pleading to help us and I narrow my eyes. she could truly care less. I thought and Barrymore looks at us.

"You have a point. This little pomeranian is the Queen's guard dog after all. If he can be made to see reason then maybe I shall let him and his love go." He said and Ciel had the same look on his face as before as he didn't seem to care.

"Leave this village immediately and advise Her Majesty never to send her minions here again!" He snaps as Ciel who raises his head slightly with a smirk.

"You're so pathetic! You lean on lowly trick to retrain you merger power! If there's a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at it." He says and Berrymore glares at him.

"Get him!" He yelled as the men let their dogs go and they ran full speed at us. Just as one of them almost got close enough to bite Ciel. There was a smacking sound and one of the dogs flew back. My eyes widened as Sebastian stood there before kicking the rest of the dogs back and they whimpered.

"You cut that very close, didn't you Sebastian?" I asked his and he gave me a smile.

"It won't happen again. I promise." He said and I rolled my eyes as the dogs growled at us and slowly got back up.

"Shameful, what corse noisy growls they have. One of the reasons I despise these creatures so much." He said glaring at them and I watched as his deep red eyes turned into a flashing pink and he glared harder. All the dogs froze before laying down surrendering to him and the crowed gasped in shock as they watched the dogs. Letting out the breath that I apparently was holding. Mara gave me a boost of strength and I pulled on my chains as the snapped The cuffs still tightly around my wrists, I stepped away from the wall before going over to Ciel and breaking his.

"You're pitiful reign end here Berrymore!" Ciel said as he pulled me close.

"Listen here. All of you. There is no demon hound! It's all a lie! It's just him. An old man obsessed power! Determined to keep it no matter what!" Ciel yelled at the crowded as they let out a small gasp.

"What?! What evidence do you have?" Barrymore said and I smirked slightly.

"Well there are theories and evidence." I said and rested my head on Ciel's shoulder.

"First off. If the demon hound is such a large and powerful creature shouldn't it have a large jaw and teeth? If so then why did James's body have the bite marks of a regular dog. Also why is it that everytime the demon hound attacks, you're nowhere to be seen Berrymore? Angela always much go and find you." I say giving pouty eyes and Sebastian, who had moved over to where the poor dog was holds something up.

"And there is this." He said and pulled something out of a dog's mouth.

"With what Miss Olive had said, I confirmed that the teeth marks on James mark the teeth on this skull." He said and the crowed gasped as Sebastian pointed into the clouded sky.

"Do you see it now? The truth behind the demon hound? It's shadow is nothing but projection….Just a transparent trick." Sebastian says as the crowed looks from the projector on the ground and to the sky.

"The glowing is glowing dust. Sprinkled on a normal dog." He adds and I nod.

"I thought I had seen that dust somewhere. One time with one of my patients I had mixed the dust up for liquid medicine and spread it on the man's leg. He glowed like the moon." I say as Sebastian pours out a bottle of the dust onto the ground.

"The demon hound is merely an allusion. A story made up by an evil man. The man you let rule your village! This man! Henry Barrymore!" Ciel says and Berrymore fists clench tightly.

"No! What you;re saying is all lies! Where is your real evidence?!" He asked panicked and Ciel smirks as I push off of his shoulder and go to the weak dog that is beaten up.

"May I see what is in your mouth, puppy?" I ask patting its head and it's jaw finally loosened and I pulled the piece of cloth I had seen before.

"Sebastian, handle this. I want to save this dog." I say and he nods and takes the fabric and I take off the dog's collar and pick up it's weak frame into my arms.

"Ciel. I am returning back to the castel. I'm sure you and Sebastian can handle the rest." I say and he nods as I bend down and pick up my bag before walking off.

"It's okay. I will do my best sweet dog." I say to the dog who rests it's eyes shut as I hear Sebastian talk to the crowed.

…

Ciel's POV

I sat in the chair in the bedroom reading once more as I waited for Olive to return. it had been several hours and it was pouring rain. Barrymore was in the cell in the castle and the case had been solved. Now it was time to go home. Flipping the page in my book, I leaned back slightly. My thought felt very puddled right now and it was very unlike what me. I felt overly exhausted when I heard the door open to the room and I turned slowly. Olive walked wearing the uniform I had given her when she arrived at the mansion several months ago. Without her chest binded it looked slightly tight on her and she was covered in blood as she pulled off some gloves and leaned against the door. Her short hair flopping to the side slightly. Standing up I turned towards her as she closed her eyes as if resting them.

"I barely saved that dogs life." She said before tossing the blood soaked gloves in a waste basket near the door.

"But I did." She said and smiled at me. I loved that smile. It almost made me smile. But instead, I took her head in my hands and pressed my lips to her's. Not sure what else to say. "Ciel." she said pulling away slightly.

"I was wondering…." She said and my eyes widened slightly as she whispered a request before I nodded.

…

Olive's POV

Well it happened again. I was unable to save someone's life. Whose life? Lord Barrymore's. Apparently all the proof Sebastian and I had thought we found wasn't true….well to a point. Because the demon hound killed Lord Barrymore last night and taken off with his left arm. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I sat in a small office in the Barrymore castle with Ciel and the other servants. Ciel sat there with a annoyed look on his face, not just from Sebastian's endless teasing about how he had brought up the case being closed but also from letting this slip thru his fingers. Leaning back slightly, I yawned.

"Where is Angela?" I asked as I ran a hand thru my hair.

"We left her resting up in her bed for now." Mey-rin said and I nodded and Finny looked rather concerned. Looked towards the door for a brief moment.

"This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society out of fear for the demon hound and it's curse. I had thought for sure the demon hound was an illusion created by Lord Barrymore so he could more firmly rule the village. But with him dead. I need to re-think things." Ciel said and I Leaned forward slightly as I rested my elbows on the table. If I wasn't so tired I would have cared if I would have been scolded for sitting like this but I didn't care at the moment.

"His body was covered in bite wounds and the way his arm was taken off, would have had to be bitten. It could be a demon hound...But I don't see why the demon hound would. It's not as if Lord Barrymore broke one of his own rules." I said

"Maybe he's upset that Lord Barrymore was being blamed or his doing?" Mey-rin asked and I nodded.

"Yes maybe for now there's only one thing we do know. That it's not human." And Ciel looked up slightly as Sebastian said that.

…

Sitting up in the bed, I took my glasses off and put them on the bedside table as Sebastian did the buttons on Ciel night shirt on the other side of the bed.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked

"It's about how you phrased what you said earlier. When you said about whatever this was not being human. What if it that bloody reaper has gotten himself involved in this." Ciel said and my eyes widen.

"That thing better not show up again. I swear if I ever see him again, I will finish off what I started." I mumbled and Sebastian and Ciel glanced at me and I looked over at them.

"What? I think that's reasonable. His scythe left a deep scar on my shoulder." I said and look away only to pick up a book from the nightstand and open it, try to avoid questions.

"It seems you're learning faster and faster everyday. I'm so very proud of you Sir." Sebastian said and I flipped the page and he stood up.

"But there is no need to worry." He said walking away and picking up Ciel's other clothes.

"I believe Mey-rin's thought aren;t completely incorrect. The hound was after Lord Henry, I don't believe anyone else is in danger of becoming it's prey." Sebastian said as he hung up the clothes.

"That's not enough information for me to close the case."

"Ah such loyalty to Your Queen." Sebastian said in a mocking tone.

"That's not it. At least not all of it." Ciel said folding his arms and I put my book on my lap and listened in.

"You're usually so calm and steady. But this case seems to have you rattled. I'm rather interested in this issue of your's and the dogs." Ciel said and Sebastian closed the closet doors.

"As I said. You learn faster everyday." Sebastian said before taking his leave. Crawling into bed next to me and I finally closed the book and put it back on the bedside table. Before glancing at Ciel.

"You know. You don't need to bring up dogs every time you talk to Sebastian. He's going to catch on eventually." I say and closed the book and put it on the nightstand next to me before turning to him and Ciel was smirking.

"Even if he does it won't be a problem." He reassured me as he leaned closer and kissed my forehead softly.

"Good night Olive."


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

**Hey everyone! sorry for putting this off for so long! Here is Chapter 12 part 2! Sorry it's so short! I promise chapter 13 will be longer!**

The next day, mid afternoon.

Ciel and I sat down at the dining room table in silence as Sebastian handed us a plate for each of us with a yummy looking sweet on it. Done to perfection, Ciel picked up his fork and cut off a piece of the pudding while I picked off a local blackberry and he poured us some cups of Ciel's favorite Earl Grey tea that I had grown to like. With sugar of course. I ignored how tired my body was for no reason and my throbbing headache as I munched on the fruit on top. Bard and Tanaka stood by watching like they always do. Cutting off a small piece of the pudding with my fork, I go to take a bite when a door slams open.

"SEBASTIAN!" Mey-rin screams as I push the fork into my mouth, startled I almost choke on the puddle and drink some tea to stop coughing.

"what is it? You two are making a fuss." Sebastian said as Ciel and I turned there attention to them as Finny runs in behind her.

"We can't find Angela anywhere!" He yells in a panic and Bard tilts his head.

"Oh. She said she said there were some medical herbs growing by the fen, so she was going to go pick them." He said and Finny's face paled slightly.

"I offered to go with her but she told me to worry. I believe she said she wanted to pick some herbs for you Finny." I said and his eyes widened.

"But there is a demon hound out there!" Mey-rin said and I turned to face the two of them.

"She was worried how pale you were and I assume she didn't care that a demon hound was out there." I say and turn back around cutting off more pudding and eating it, the delicious flavour swirling my taste buds. Just as I did, I hear heavy footsteps and looking around I watched Finny run out the door.

"Let's go Sebastin!" He said but Sebastian stayed put.

"What is wrong with you? Are you a red blooded man or not? Never mind! Let's go Mey-rin!" Bard said as they ran out of the room with Tanaka at tow with a gun and hunting outfit. soon after they left. Ciel wiped his mouth and looked up at Sebastian with a smirk.

"Well? What color is your blood?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Orange. I thought to myself as I sipped the tea once more.

"It looks as though we've developed a need to rush." Ciel says as sebastian let's out a sigh.

"Put on a first rate show for me, Sebastian." Ciel says a evil smirk on his lips and Sebastian looks up from his sigh.

"Yes, my lord." He says and leaves the room, after a few moments of silence. I turn to Ciel.

"I shall be joining you two at a later time. I have some preparations to make." I say and put my napkin on the table and stand.

…

I made my way to the small office where the dog was that I saved, as soon as I entered the room he started to bark happily and tried to wobble over to me, giggling slightly, I walk over to him and pat his head.

"Happy to see me?" I ask and he barks.

"Good boy….Now let's change your bandages." I say and pick him up and lay him down on the table in the room. With a small whimper from the dog, I change his bandages.

"Good boy, now….What do you say we go for a walk?" I ask and the dog looks up happily.

" _A walk….Is that a good….Olive?" Iren asks and I shrug._

"Oh yes." I say a small smirk on my face.

…

"Stay boy." I say happily and pat the dog on the head, leaving him behind a small pile of dirt not to far from where Ciel told me to meet him. The dog barked and I nodded before walking off to the group where there was now a giant hole in the ground spewing water. Heading straight to Ciel I stood next to him and looked at the water.

"Must have been a good show." I say and he smirks. Turning towards Angela who is kneeling on the ground with the demon hound. Or apparently called Pluto and the sob story she shared.

"Please Lord Phantomhive! Would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate, My Lord?" She asks and my eyes widen. Not just mine but Sebastian's as well.

"K-keep him at the estate?!" Bard asks shocked and Angela nods.

"At Sebastian's side maybe Pluto could learn how to be a good and faithful dog!" Angela says and Sebastian looks as if he want's to murder Pluto here and now.

"No...You see, I'm just one hell of a butler." He says his phrase through his grinded teeth and I look towards Ciel before he gives me a nod.

"Why not?" I ask and everyone turns to me in shock and I can feel Sebastian's glare on me.

"Young Master do you agree?" Sebastian asks and Ciel shrugs.

"Yes. It does sound interesting in several ways." Ciel says and I grab onto his arm and hug it close.

"I think it would be good for Barkroy. To have a play buddy." I say and again everyone looks at me shocked.

"Who is Barkroy?" Finny asks and I smile and whistle, just as I do, Barkroy barks happily and comes...I guess running as fast as he can even with his injuries. I let go of Ciel and pick Barkroy up who happily starts to lick my face and I push his nose away with a small laugh. Patting him on the head, I look into his cute eyes.

"I may not have been able to save his last owner. But I was able to save him." I say and I can tell how displeased Sebastian is and I watch as Ciel pats Barkroys head, who barks happily.

"Why is he named barkroy?" Bard asks and I giggle.

"Because he reminds me of you Bard, and he bark a lot." I say and Mey-rin and Finny laugh.

…

A few days later….

I blush like crazy as I sit next to Ciel in the newly built hot spring in the town, myself wrapped in a towel. one of his arms is wrapped around my shoulders holding me close and Ciel let's out a sigh.

"It's perfect." He says and I look away.

"Almost…" I mumble and he turns and looks at me, as I refuse to turn to look over by him.

"Mara and Iren can you even feel the hot spring?" I ask out loud and Iren nods.

"Yes!...it feel nice!" She says and snuggled close to Mara, both of them naked. Almost as ignoring me, Mara just pulls Iren closer.

"This is how they enjoy hot springs in Japan." Sebastian says changing the topic and putting a tray down in the water with two tea cups and some cookies on it. Picking up the tea cups, we both sip our tea.

"Still…" Ciel says and looks towards the wall of the hot spring, where on the other side construction is being done.

"This gloomy village has sure gone over, quite the transformation. I imagine, Her Majesty's worries have been dispelled." Ciel says and I place my head on his shoulder.

"Though it seems my worries are likely to continue." Sebastian says and Pluto, in his human state swims by us happily with Barkroy trying to catch up.


	14. Chapter 13

**Gosh it's been a long time. Sorry guys! Truth be told I didn't really want to write this chapter cause I think episode 10 (What this chapter is based off of) is extremely boring. But I tried my best and finally have given you all a new chapter! Just so you are all aware. Abilin and Abberline are the same inspector in the story, but I got lazy and wanted to stop writing Abberline every time in the story. So yeah...**

Two weeks later.

I rubbed my temples on my head, as I shivered in the cold and walked next to Sebastian and Ciel as we scanned the market place. We were at the frost fair that Ciel had wished to go to and I had nothing to do at the manor had decided to tag along, it also meant I could get out of my lessons. I didn't mind going, but I hated the cold. Finally stopping from rubbing my temples, I heard a man yelling happily about something.

"Step up,Step right up! The products I sell here are cheap enough to even blow Jack frost away!" The man called out to the crowd and it caught my attention, turning my head to face the shop, he had many items on display but one caught my attention. Taking Ciel's sleeve, I got his attention.

"Ciel, isn't that a piece from when the Funtom company was just a workshop?" I asked recalling what I had just read about the Funtom company when in Houndsworth.

"A blatant fake." Ciel said his normal stern look on his face and I looked up at him, slightly shocked before looking back at the small toy boat that resembled Noah's Ark.

"Futom Arks are rare, only three sets were ever made by an artist my predecessor patronized who used the finest technology. Since our mansion burned down even I no longer have one. One of them certainly wouldn't show up here." Ciel explains I look away.

"I'm sorry, I should have known." I tell him but in one swift motion he takes my hand from under my coat.

"Noah's Ark. It reminds me of this country." Sebastian says as he stares at the ark.

"Why is that?" Ciel asks turning towards Sebastian.

"Think about it, a boat captained by a single man, and filled with only a select few of the chosen to be saved. Rather arrogant. Don't you think?" Sebastian said and smiles and as Ciel glares at Sebastian for a mere moment. Trying to remove the tension, I pull on Ciel sleeve.

"Ciel. Would you like to go ice skating under the bridge?" I ask but before Ciel can even answer…

"Is that…" Someone behind us says and I turn around as Ciel looks up.

"Oh look, a scotland yard inspector. If an inspector has time to attend the fair, London must be very peaceful. Today, anyway." Ciel says with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

" _That fiance of you have has a mouth on him."_ Iren says in shock

"It's not! I'm on duty right now!" The inspector says who's name I don't know, and Ciel's eyes widen in fake shock.

"Oh? Then I'll leave you to you're wages and faithful service to the Queen. Good day inspector." Ciel says and taking my hand once more, pulls me away from him as we turn around and start walking away.

"Wait! Come back! I have some questions for you! Ciel!" The inspector calls and the next thing I know there is a loud smacking sound and I turn in shock to see Sebastian has smacked his hand away from Ciel's shoulder.

"Pardon me, but my master is a touch fragile at the moment, I mean sensitive. Perhaps you could try to be a trifle more gentle when approaching him." Sebastian says as Ciel holds his tongue from sebastin bank handed remark. just then, I hear Mara snicker and I turn slightly to face them.

" _So Sebastian is really saying don't touch my food."_ He snorts out a laugh and Iren and I both roll our eyes.

…

About five minutes later, we end up in a small shop drinking tea, Ciel and I sitting across from the inspector as some treats are set down in front of us. Just some cookie really. I sat down next to Ciel slightly chilly from coming in from the outside and Ciel broke the cookie on his plate in half.

"Well? What's a detective from the Yard doing here, Inspector Abline?" Ciel asks as Abblinine looks down as he sets down his teacup slowly.

"This morning, a man's corpse was discovered underneath the ice." He starts to say as Ciel gives me half the cookie that the two of us both take a bite out of.

"He was the member of a certain criminal organization. Were looking for the killer and the ring he stole. There's a blue diamond set ring that's supposedly worth 2,00 quid." The inspector says a deep and serious look in his eyes as he gazes at the two of us.

Before he can say anything else, someone interrupts him.

"The diamond...the gemstone that gleams in eternal radiance." Catching all of our attention we turn to the voice.

"Legend has it that those bewitched by its sparkle and compelled to pursue it even when they know only destruction awaits." Lao says in a dead serious tone as I stare at him. What is this man playing at...I think but Abline stands up in shock.

"You know about the hope piece?!" He nearly shouts at Lao and Ciel perks up.

"Hope piece?" He questions and I turn him for a moment, but then bite my cookie. What's the Hope piece….I think

"Oh? Interesting. So such a gem stone really does exist? Oh my…" Lao says and the inspector looks taken aback for a moment, while Ciel looks as if he wants to whacks his head against a wall from Lao's stupidity.

"It's best to ignore him." Ciel says and the inspector looks at us and I just nod.

"Anyway Lao. What in the world are you doing here?" Ciel asks and I tilt my head, now that Ciel mentions it, why is Lao here.

"I own this place, My Lord." Lao says and I look around at the style and the wait staff. Makes sense, I guess. I think as I sip my tea and Ciel does the same, as the inspector sits down, blushing.

"This hope piece, you mention. It sounds fascinating My Lord. Perhaps you could tell me more about it?" Lao asks and the Inspector looks shocked.

"Have you never heard of it?" Ciel asks and Lao nods.

"I've never heard of such a gem either, Ciel." I tell him and Ciel nods.

"A blue gem, knows as the hope diamond. Named after the man who had it in his collection. Henry Philip Hope. It was passed to Louis the sixteenth and Marie Antoinette. Everyone is ware on how they ended. The diamond is said to be a cursed stone who brings ruin to all who posses it. At one point, it was stolen, and cut into smaller pieces to disguise it. Rumour has it, that two such pieces still exist." Ciel explains as I look down at the ring on his thumb, but Ciel looks toward the inspector.

"Those shards of diamond would surely be valuable. Tell be Abilin. Is that what you are searching for?" Ciel asks and Abilin looks down at the table, and I finish off my cookie and tea.

"The diamond was being moved as evidence. It's carriage was attacked and it was stolen." He says and Ciel leans forward.

"Intriguing. Give me details. I would like to lend you a hand with this case." Ciel says and my eyes widen. Why would Ciel want to help? What interest him in this? I think.

"I won't force you of course. But if you do decide to refuse me….I can see to it that Sir Arthur finds himself, in a rather….awkward position…." Ciel says, his eyes deadly, the inspector clearly scared. Ciel must really be interested in this ring.

…

A little while later, the five of us, including Sebastian were standing outside of the undertaker's shop. Well….Kind of. It wasn't really his shop. Apparently he set up a small tarp shop on the ice because many people were freezing to death. A lovely thought really.

"You lot wait outside. I let you accompany me after all." Detective Abilin said putting his hand on the door knob, as soon as he tried to open it he fell into the tarp door.

"This man isn't very smart, is he Ceil?" I asked and Ciel sighed a large sigh.

"Not particularly." He said as I reached into my winter coat to get a slip with a joke on it for the Undertaker. I didn't expect Abilin to get the Undertaker to laugh. Not very many people could after all.

"Abberline should come crawling for help any minute. Sebastian, Olive. Be prepared." Ciel ordered us and I nodded, as I pulled out a small slip of paper. I'm glad that Ciel can rely on me for these things. Even if it's something small. Just as I was about to hand the slip to Sebastin. A loud eruption of laughter echoed from the Undertaker's parlour. My eyes snapped open and my head turned to the door.

" _No way….he?"_ Iren asked me and I slowly nodded. Almost storming into the shop we pushed past the curtain one at a time, to only be welcomed by the undertaker flat on his back, kicking his foot like Barkroy when I scratch his belly in the right spot. Soon the Undertaker stood up and pointed at Abilin with his long black nails.

"You're amazing! I tell you, you're in the wrong business! You could rule the world of comedy!" The undertaker said, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"What did you do?" Ciel asked Abilin in shock as Abilin scratched his head and looked down at Ciel. For someone who is seventeen he is pretty short. He still a few inches under the detective.

"I-I was just conversation normally, then out of nowhere he…" Abilin didn't finish his sentence as Ciel grinded his teeth slightly.

"Abberline, you're a man to be feared." Ciel said as Sebastian walked behind the three of us. A dark look on his face as his piercing red eyes glared at the poor detective.

"It appears you are rather skilled. Inspector." Sebastian said, almost sarcastically as he continued to stare at the poor man.

" _With that look,...will scare that man's soul right out of his body!"_ Mara teased. You could sense the burning tension around them. Just then Ciel slammed his hands down onto a coffin in front of him, his rings making a loud thunking noise.

"Tell me about the ring! Undertaker!" Ciel snapped, determination dripping from his voice.

"We we're told a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it." I said much more calmly to the undertaker and standing next to Ciel. Not taking my hands out from my winter coat.

"It might have been buried where the body was found! As an upstanding citizen of London, I call on you to cooperate with us!" Abilin begged as the Undertaker still giggled.

"I'm profoundly impressed. Inspector. I'll tell you where the ring is." The undertaker said gesturing back out of his shop.

…

"Right here it is. Yes." The undertaker said pointing at an ice statue of a woman. The next thing I knew, Abilin was screaming and Ciel looked frustrated that the ring was that easy to find. What a stunning ring. I thought, as I looked at it for a moment more before glancing at Ciel's. It reminds me of his….Is Ciel's ring also made of the hope piece? I thought.

"It looks like an artist found the ring and decided to make a statue to complement it." Lau said looking at the statue. Still screaming, Abilin yelled some orders to some police near by.

"Collect it! Right now!" He yelled as the police came running, as soon as there hands got close the the statue.

"What are you doing! You fiend!" An old man snapped at us, all turning to the sound of his voice. There he and two women stood, bundled in winter gear. All wearing sashes. Just then from the corner of my eye, I saw someone who looked familiar.

"That is the sacred lady, bestowed to the victor. You mustin touch her." Lord Druitt said waving his finger in a scolding fashion. Just then, Ciel standing next to me sucked in some air in shock.

"Ciel? Are you feeling alright?" I asked him and he didn't respond. This must be a judging contest, I think when I see the colour come back to Ciel's face. I thought I heard something about him being arrested for human trafficking. I thought and as i did, Lau spoke what was on my mind.

"He was released the other day." Abilin responded to Lau, not looking extremely happy.

"Money…" Ciel and I both mumbled as Abilin stepped forward.

"Excuse me. Scotland Yard will be taking charge of this sculpture." He said calmly but the bread man wasn't going to have that.

"Absolutely not! The frost fair is for the citizens! Even the Scotland Yard can't ride roughshod over it!" He snapped as Lord Druitt stepped closer to the statute.

"Beauty is something to be admired! You dare to violate a noble lady?" He asked and Ciel frowned.

"Hypocrite." Was all he said.

"If you want the statue! You are going to need to win the ice sculpture contest!" The bearded man snapped and Ciel smirked a devilish smirk.

"I see, so whoever wins. Get the sculpture and the ring." He said his tone indicating that he had an idea.

"I'll get that ring, Abberline." Ciel said in a calm tone.

"That ring is stolen property! It is key evidence to several kidnappings of young girls!" Abilin said before snapping his hand over his mouth.

"No wonder why the yard has been searching for it." I say out loud.

"The truth is the ring is cursed!" Abberline said, my guess was to try and scare Ciel from not trying to win it. But Ciel smirked and lifted up his hand with the ring, with a closed fist he stared at it.

"Cursed?" He mumbled before kissing it.

"Then it suits us all the more." He mumbled extremely low. Us? I thought. Ciel turned around and looked Sebastian directly in the eye.

"Win the contest Sebastian." Was all he said as Sebastian gave a small bow.

"Yes, My Lord."

…

I stood next to Ciel, only five minutes left in the competition and I had a small cup of hot chocolate in my hands. I was taught that it was rude to drink and walk but I didn't care. I was freezing. Ciel drank nothing but he watched the stage waiting for the contests to return. Sebastian was already back on stage. Taking another sip from my hot beverage I sighed.

"Now let us begin the judging!" The host called out as the last team of who appeared to be Irish men came on the stage sweating. How can they sweat when it's this cold? I thought.

"First we have team Scotland Yard! With the Guardian of London!" The judge announced as he gestured to the sculpture. It was a nice sculpture of Sir Randle, It was nice but a very bland idea. Apparently the judges agreed. With scores of 1, 2,1,1 and 0. Five points…. I thought, as I watched Sir Randle's head fall off.

"Next we have an entry from "All Chinese Dresses Should Be Mints.." The judge said, saying the name with embarrassment in his eyes and his cheeks flushed. This time he didn't gesture to the statue. But as soon as my eyes hit the statue and the men standing in front holding banners in front of it. My hot drink fell on the ground and my hand found it's way to Ciel's face. Covering his eyes.

"I'm afraid for various reason. I am disqualifying this entry." He said as all the Judges but Lord Druitt gave a 0 score card. Lord Druitt a 10. Once they moved the statue away. I uncovered Ciels eyes.

"Next! From the "Queen's Puppy!" I give you! Noah's Ark!" The host exclaimed and gestured us to a large covered statue. Behind it was a large replica of the Noah's Ark. Just as I thought my jaw would fall off. Sebastian snapped his fingers and the top broke apart. Revelling a dozen animals inside the upper part of the Ark.

"Alright! Let's have the scores!" The host yelled, but as he did. Someone interrupted.

"Hold it right there!" He yelled and everyone's attention was draw to one of the Irish men from the contest, standing by the statue holding a gun.

"Sorry, but this ring belongs to us. We're taking it back!" He yelled and Abilin's eyes widened.

"You're the criminals who stole it!" He snapped at them.

"That's right! We're the team of bomber thieves that London is talking about!" He yelled at the large crowd, pulling back his jacket and exposing three dozen, maybe more bombs around his stomach. One of the other member from his gang kicked over a barrel filled with more bombs.

"I'll count down from ten! If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here!" He said lighting a large lighter. I grabbed onto Ciel's hand.

"Ten!" He yelled as people started to run and scream as they hurried off the ice. The police helping them evacuate.

"Young Master." Sebastian asked waiting for an order.

"My orders stay the same. Do it Sebastian." Ciel said

"Nine!" I looked over at Ciel wondering what he planned to do. But I trusted him and wasn't going to leave his side.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said and I heard him as he walked off, in the other direction. Away from where all the people were.

" _What does he plan to do?"_ Mara asked me.

"I have no idea." I mumbled.

"Eight!" The bomber yelled when Abilin noticed Ciel and I still standing around.

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and run, Ciel! Olive!" Abilin yelled at us.

"Seven!" Ciel looked at me and took my other hand.

"Olive, go with Abberline. He will take you to safety." He said pulling me close so he could look me dead in the eye.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Ciel. I don't know where Sebastian went. I can protect you!" I told him but he shook his head.

"Do you not trust me?" Ciel asked and my eyes widened.

"Six!" I got interrupted by the bomber but I nodded.

"I do! I do trust you! But Ciel please!" I begged him but he didn't listen. Looking over my shoulder, the next thing I know. Ciel gave a shove. Not to harm me, but I fell into Abilin's arms, who was running towards us.

"Abberline. Take my Fiance and run. Forget about me!" Ciel said and Abberline held me close for a moment, preparing to run.

"Five!"

"I can't do that! I joined the police to protect everyone!" Abilin said and prepared to run to Ciel, with me still in his arms, grabbing his sleeve. I tugged on it.

"Abberline. I trust my fiance and you should as well. If he says he is going to be fine…...Then I believe him." I say and Abilin looks at me for a moment.

"Four!" I hear and Abberline nods, before picking me up bridal style and running to the wall where everyone was. I get passed off to another officer who sets me on the ground with the large group of people, but I stay close to where I can see Ciel, as Abilin gets

"Only three seconds left. Are you sure you don't want to run, noblemen?" I hear him ask Ciel. Please Ciel, please know what you're doing and for once let me actually be able to trust Sebastian!

"There is no need." Ciel said calmly.

"Because, you see…." Ciel says and gets cut off the the sounds and slicing approaching. My head turns and just as it does, Sebastian leaps into the air knocking the gun out of the bombers hand before landing perfectly on ice skates. The other bombers start to shoot at Sebastian as he gracefully dodges each other as he skates by. Before jumping in the air doing an amazing quadruple spin and knocking the spare bombers on to there butts.

"You bloody little!" the main bomber yells as he pulls a bomb from his strap and lights it. My heart rate speeds up as he aims it at Ciel.

"Get blown to smithereens!" He yells and whips the bomb at him, just as he does. Sebastian swoops in picking Ciel up and skating away. Sebastian holds him high in the air like a graceful swan as bomb after bomb gets thrown at the duow. My heart rate slows down as I start to trust what the two are doing.

"Please stop boss!" one of the other bombers yells grabbing the 'Bosses arm'

"Have you forgotten! We are standing on ice!" He yells, but it's too late the ice cracks, the next thing I know a big grey cloud of smoke from the bombs blinds myself and the crowds, but not before I see Ciel getting thrown into the air by Sebastin.

"Ciel!" I yell out as the smoke clears.

"As stubborn as ever." Lau mumbles beside me and I look to where he's pointing. There, on top of the Ark with none other than Sebastian. Ciel stands there. The ark perfectly a float.

"It floats…." I mumble feeling warm tears form in my eyes, so happy that Ciel is safe.

…

Ciel's POV

"You're methods are as violent as ever." I tell Sebastian as I watch Olive from the ark, taking and handkerchief from Lau and dabbing her eyes.

"So violent it made Olive cry." I mumble the last part, slightly.

"I apologize My Lord. When baggage weighs you down, it's best to toss it." He says in a sarcastic manner, to that I glare at him for. Looking down to the water under us. I imagine the ice sculpture sinking to the bottom of the ground.

"The Hope piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames. As shame." I say, feeling Sebastian's gaze on me.

"My Lord. Why did you want the ring?" He asked me and I sigh.

"Not that it should matter to you. But I wanted to give it Olive. We say we are to be married and yet we have no proof." I say looking back down at the water below.

 **Hope yall liked it! Review maybe?**


End file.
